Falling in Love
by Lexnai
Summary: Ayane realized soon that she fell in love with her Home Room teacher, Pin. She knows it's forbidden and tries to ignore her love for him. Pin also notices that he fell in love with his own student, Ayane. They both held a grudge at each other, but they somehow turned the grudge around and fell in love. Ayane and Pin faces the truth about falling in a forbidden love together!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This was a suggested Fanfiction and I was actually thinking of doing this couple! Anyways thanks for the suggestion! This will begin where when in the Manga of Kimi ni Todoke Pin gave Ayane and the others cough drops for a reward. ( If you know what I mean) **

* * *

><p><strong>NO POV<strong>

" Only cough drops when you used us to help you on your teacher's work?" Ayane complains while looking at the cough drops on her palms. Pin looked pissed and faced her.

" If you don't want it give it back!" " NO! You gave us this as a rewards so it's kind of your punishment as well" Ayane screamed back. No one was in the teacher's office except them, which made the silence, very awkward.

" How is it like my punishment?" Pin asked with folded arms. Ayane blushed and hesitated to answer. " Well..." She started. _**' Why am I**_** blushing?!'** " You want it back so I wont give it to you!" She screamed, her whole face red from embarrassment of her stupid ideas.

Pin laughed his ugly stupid laugh. " What a stupid joke" He answered sitting back in his chair. Ayane got mad and smacked his head. " What was that for?" He shot, as he rubbed his head. " For being a stupid sensei!" She screamed, blushing furiously while running out.

**PIN POV**

**_'I didn't know why, but seeing Ayane blushing while running out was the cutest thing I had ever seen'_**Pin thought while smiling his jerky smiles. Pin snapped out of his thoughts and became depressed. " Don't tell me I was thinking about her again?" He screamed at himself.

**AYANE POV**

**'****_ STUPID! Why are you blushing?!'_**Ayane asks herself while running towards her classroom. She took a deep breathe before going in. " Calm down Ayane" She told herself. She opened the door and was surprised to see only Kazehaya there.

She walked over him and smacked his head, the way she smacked Pin. " Stupid! What was that for?" He screamed, placing his hand on the back of his head.

" Where did you leave Sawako at?" I demanded. " What if Kurumi bitches her out again!" She screams, letting out all her stress to Kazehaya. He sighed and rubbed his head. It reminded Ayane of Pin rubbing his head.

" D-Does it hurt?" Kazehaya was shocked when Ayane asked this. " I-Im just asking STUPID!" I said while blushing. Kazehaya looked really confused and nodded. " It hurt like hell. You must have worked out. Your strength is.. harsh" He says putting his hand down on his desk.

" OH and if you're blushing because of me," he continues. " You know i'm taken by Sawako right?" He ends with a smirk. Ayane becomes furious and hits him on the back of the head 3 times. " Baka! Like I would have feelings for you!

**PIN POV**

I was walking with the attendance book and heard " The Pin is coming!" From our classroom as soon as I got close. I heard student sitting on their desks and clanking together. Pin sighed. _'Always like this' _He thought, as he opened the door with his eyes narrowed in a funny way.

" I heard that!" He screams as he smacks the book on the teacher's desk. " You must be at your desk before I come, and next time I hear someone say ' The Pin is coming'..." His body furiously flared out and his eyes were flames. " I'll kill all of you with detentions" He ended

Everyone laughed. " That wasn't even scary Pin!" " Detention with you? That sounds fun!" " Hey Pin do it again!" He heard a bunch of questions and comments and furious laughs.

My eyes twinkled as I touched my chin and put one foot on a chair like a declared a land. " Of course I'm funny! Detention with me is fun!" He replied with a weird laugh.

Ayane did a face palm when she saw Pin do this as shook her head. " And boys you know what we would do in Detention?" Pin asks with a dirty smile.

Pin motioned all the boys to follow him and they went to the classroom corner, leaving the girls in curiousity. Pin slowly held up a girl magazine with girls half naked or with perverted clothes.

All the boys had nose bleeds except Kazehaya and Ryu. Kazehaya turned red which Pin noticed and grinned. He swung an arm around him and held the magazine closer to Kazehaya.

" Don't worry Kazehaya" Pin started. " I know you want to see it but Kuronuma is here so" Pin did a dirty laugh. Kazehaya blushed more and screamed " Go away you baka pervert!"

**AYANE POV**

Ayane somehow really wanted to punch Pin in the face. She was really furious for some reason, and Chizuru could tell. Chizuru backed out when she saw flames coming out of Ayane. " Nee Nee Sawako" Ayane heard Chizuru call out.

" Do you know whats wrong with Ayane?" Chizuru asks, while Sawako shakes her head. Ayane suddenly saw Pin face her and did a dirty smile with a thumbs up. Ayane did her poker face, but ended but doing a' hmph'! while facing the window side.

**PIN POV**

As I noticed Ayane looking away from me, I noticed what motion I had done. ' _Why did I do that?!'_ Pin asks himself while scratching his hair with both hands furiously.

One student noticed, and pointed out at Pin. " Hey look Pin is doing something funny!" Everyone stared and laughed at Pin. " Seriously? We have the best teacher ever" Pin heard someone say and smirked. " Of course you do IDIOTS!"

**AYANE POV**

School finally ended and Chizuru and Sawako ran over to Ayane. " Nee! Do you guys want to go eat ramen?" Chizuru asks smiling jerkily. Ayane shook her head. " I'll get fat"

" What if you get fat?" Chizuru asks while begging. " We are still teens!" Chizuru continues to complain while Sawako follows quietly. " Kuronuma" They heard Kazehaya call out.

He was blushing but staring furiously at her. Sawako blushed as went over to him. " To=Today what I saw" He continued. Sawako stopped him while she shook her head. " I-I'm fine with it" She replies, both blushing furiously.

Ayane smirked as she and Chizuru let Sawako and Kazehaya talk alone. " Ayane" She heard Pin call out for her. " Come to my office"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger,,, I know I know xD I'm sorry I ran out of ideas! But I like the beginning of the story so far :3 I hope you guys enjoyed! I know it's sorta short and i'll try to make my stories a little longer since i update after 2 weeks-1 month or earlier or later or so, so i'll work on it!<br>Damn I didn't know I would enjoy making this couple a fanfiction so much lol anyways please R&R and check out my other stories!**


	2. Working together Alone

**Welcome back! It was Final Exam week for me so I couldn't update last week ( It was on my profile update days ago)Hopefully I did well, and it seemed easier then I imagined! I guess it's because I actually studied hard this time? Lol Anyways enjoy! ( The Vote results will be posted in the end of the series!)**

* * *

><p><em>Ayane smirked as she and Chizuru let Sawako and Kazehaya talk alone. " Ayane" She heard Pin call out for her. " Come to my office"<em>

_' What does Pin want' _ Ayane thinks as she saw her friends walking towards the stairs. She sighed. She suddenly huffed up with anger and thought ' _It better be reasonable!'_

Ayane stomped towards the teacher's office, and a girl passing by jumped as she saw Ayane burning with anger." G-Gomenasai!" The girl screamed as she ran towards the stairs.

" Eh" Ayane said to herself surprised. " What the-" The door to the teacher's room opened quickly and Pin was staring at Ayane, blankly,  
>" What are you staring at" Pin asked, his arms crossed on his chest. " If someone opened the door and has bunches of student works in a box, and he didn't see you, you would be-"<p>

He was disrupted when the teacher behind him who held 2 boxes of student works behind him _really_ bumped into him, and Pin fell to the ground, face planting. " Oh sorry Pin sensei" The other teacher called out when he looked to the side of the box. " I can't see where I'm going with these boxes"

Ayane couldn't stop laughing as Pin stood up and the teacher with big heavy 2 boxes walked goofy, as if he was drunk. " So that really did happen" Ayane said, catching her breathe when he laughs slowed down.. A little. " That was surprising" Pin added rubbing his face. Ayane couldn't help but bursting into big laughs again.

Pin smiled when he heard Ayane's chunky laughs and when Ayane noticed him smiling, she blushed and cleared her throat. " Anyways what's so important?" She asked trying to keep the laughs in.

" Oh right" Pin answered. He grinned and said " Follow me"  
>" As for your punishment for not helping me up and just laughing" He added when they walked inside the office. He patted the pile of papers on his desk.<p>

His desk was a mess. Instant cup ramens filled his desk in one pile, juice boxes, cups, and trash filled half of his desk and on top of that, the student's work.

" So is that why our papers smells and are a mess when we get them back from you?" Ayane screamed as Pin shrugged. " Relax it ain't that dirty" He says picking up the papers and throwing them to the next desk.

" That's your desk as well?" Ayane asked, staring at the clean shiny desk next to his... Trashy dump desk. Pin half nodded and half shrugged. " I made it mine"

" Hey Pin!" One of the teachers screamed as he came across the room. He pointed at the filthy papers and screamed " Why do you keep them on my desk every time? Don't you have the biggest desk here?" He complained staring at Pin's dump. " Is that a desk or a dump?" The teacher asks pushing the papers towards the ground.

" Hey!" Pin screamed calmly as he grabbed the collar of the other teacher's shirt. " My _students_ worked hard on those papers you call ' filthy'." Pin said grasping harder. The teacher seemed to be choking, but tried to stay as calm as possible.

" Mr. Yushi should pick another desk instead" Pin added, noticed Mr. Yushi's face turning slightly pale as he let go, hardly. ' _So that's his name'_ Ayane thought as she saw Mr. Yushi gasp for air.

" You're lucky the other teachers weren't here this time, _Pin_" Mr. Yushi says, saying Pin's name in disgust. He say Ayane staring, and Ayane's eyes widen as she looked away.

" You better watch out homey" He called out to Ayane. Ayane burst into frustration but before she could say something else, Pin picked up the the filthy things at his desk, and dumped it on Mr. Yushi's.

" What the fuck are you doing?" Mr. Yushi cried running towards his desk. Pin dusted his hands together on Mr. Yushi's desk and Mr. Yushi yelped.

" What?" Pin answered grinning stupidly. " I'm just throwing out the _trash_ on the _trashcan" _He answered as Ayane started bending down and picking up the papers. Pin stopped her halfway, and shooed her away.

" Let Mr. Yushi take care of his own mess" Pin answered grinning at Ayane. " Huh?" Ayane asked confused and frustrated as she saw Pin glare at Mr. Yushi with a dangerously serious glare. " _Pick it up" _Ayane shivered as she heard those words and blushed.

Mr. Yushi slowly bent down and started picking up the papers. She noticed him shaking and throwing the pile of papers on Pin's desk before running out the office.

" Well now that that's down" Pin says turning to his regular self. He smiled at Ayane and grabbed her arm. " Wha-" She asked as Pin dragged her towards the small table desk with two chairs next to the wide window.

" Why'd you call me here?" She asked again, blushing as Pin let go of her arm. Pin put his hands his hips and stared out the window, blowing out the oxygen out his nose.

" I dunno" He answered stupidly still staring at the window. Ayane lost her balance as she turned angry. " THEN WHY'D YOU CALL ME HERE YOU OLD MAN?" She screamed, making Pin break out of his position.

" Old man? Well look who's talking, Old lady. Since you're here, help me with the student's work" He answered going back to his desk and picking up the pile of student works. He walked to Ayane and dropped the papers on the desk with a big _thump._

Ayane jumped at the sound and stared at the messy pile. " What did you do to these papers?" She gasped in agony as she tried to pick up one paper.

" Well I spilled ramen soup on half of them and they got this trashy ramen smell and the trashes spoiled them. Not my fault" Pin answered picking his nose, reluctantly. Ayane hit his arm has hard as she can and Pin screamed.

" What da hell Old-" " Don't say it!" Ayane hushed him with her index finger, not noticing her finger touching his lips. Pin froze, and Ayane blushed slightly when she felt Pin's lips touching her finger. She quickly pulled her finger off and turned around as she felt herself blushing harder.

" If you don't stay quiet, I won't help you!" She screamed, sitting down on the chair and picking up a paper. Pin shrugged as he walked towards his desk again, picking up a red pen and grade book. He dropped it off at where Ayane was sitting and she whined in frustration.

" We did this a few weeks ago!" She claimed, picking up the math test they took and noticing all the messy handwriting. " Well, I got eh lazy to do it so you're doing it" He answered, picking up another book, that seemed heavy and strange.

" Anyways I got some teacher's meeting work so you better stay quiet" " As for you" Ayane answered.

As she went through half of the papers, she still feeling herself blushing. _'Why am I blushing?' _ She asked herself as she placed a hand on her cheek. " Doesn't make sense" She said quietly.

" What doesn't make sense? The math?" Pin asked, with no notice of her blushing. " Baka! I told you to shut up!" She scolded as she flushed in frustration.

Pin shrugged. " Hey by the way why are you blushing?" He asked in a not seriously curious tone. Ayane was overfilled with stress and stood up. " Are you done already?" Pin asked not looking towards Ayane. He heard no reply.

" Wow, young people are still fast workers than-" He got cut off when he looked at Ayane, noticing her crying. " Ayane?" He called out as Ayane cried in quiet hiccups.

" Girls are right" She said finally, breaking the silence that was going on around them. " Boys do have no notice" She said as she walked out quickly, hearing Pin call out her name.

She refused to close the door and ran towards the girl's bathroom. She quickly went inside, panting. She put her back against the wall, slowly sliding down to the floor. " Why'd I cry?"

* * *

><p><strong>OMG I felt like I was writing a One Shot story lol <strong>

**This is longer then the other ones hmm? well here are the results:**

**Frozen with KnT: 4 votes Twin characters: 10 Votes ( Whoa!) Both: 1 vote**

**Please stop sending votes on pm or the reviews ( Mostly on pm)**

**I was really surprised when I saw the results lol**

**I will start the Twin character Fanfiction soon. After I settle some of my stories down. I will update when I will write the Twin Character Fanfict on my profile, so make sure to look out for it.**

**Thanks for reading! R&R If you would like! **


	3. Blushing Way

Pin dropped the papers on the teacher's desk with had everyone's attention as Pin put his fists on his hips, proudly.  
>" Listen up goofballs! I finally managed to finish the student works that have been late! Be proud" He said breathing out through his nose with a grin.<br>Everyone started to clap slowly and Pin laughed stupidly as some students started to laugh.  
>" How'd you manage to finish it Pin?"<br>" Yeah! There must have been millions of papers!"  
>The students shouted out while the others laughed sarcastically. Pin grinned.<p>

" Well I didn't do it myself. Someone gave an extra hand. Someone name-"  
>" Ahem Ahem. Hek Hek! ( <strong>Hek is coughing. with the vowel 'e' sound)" <strong>Ayane suddenly began to clear her throat and cough a bunch of times which interrupted Pin.  
>Pin stared blankly at Ayane, so did the rest. Ayane began to blush slowly and stared at her desk for awhile.<br>" Ayane" , Pin started.  
>" Do you have a cold? If you did you should've stayed home. I wouldn't want you to get me sick-" Pin's face smashed into the board when Ayane's inside shoe hit him in the head. he slowly turned around and said, " Baka! Why'd you do that!"<p>

" Sorry Sorry. Mistake, mistake" She said sarcastically.

" Ayane!" Chizuru shouted as the bell rung. " Wanna go to Ryu's ramen shop?", she asks. Ayane frowned.  
>" Eh? You tryin' to make me get fat or something?" Ayane asks as she grabbed her bag and stood up. Chizuru pouted.<br>" Who cares if a girl gets fat? It's better than being Skinner as hell. Also, we didn't go for a long time! Come on Ayane-Chin!" Chizuru whined as Sawako fidgeted with her fingers.  
>" I- I think it'll be fun Ayane-Chan. Let's go" Sawako exclaimed.<br>" Eh? Sawako agrees too? What did you do to her Chizuru?"  
>" Absolutely nothing! It's her own opinion!" Chizuru whined as Ayane smirked.<p>

" Alright Alright let's go" Ayane agreed to go as soon as she heard enough of Chizuru's whining. Chizuru brighten up, and embraced Ayane.  
>" Oh my god, Get off!" Ayane said while laughing.<p>

" Hi uncle! Five ramens please!" Chizuru shouted as they entered Ryu's father's ramen shop. Mr. Sanada laughed as he saw them come in.  
>" Welcome! Sit down, i'll prepare it right away!" Uncle exclaimed as Chizuru lighten up.<br>" Thank you uncle! itadakimasu!" They exclaimed as the ramen was served.

" That was delicious!" Chizuru exclaimed as she passed the plates to uncle. " Thank you!"  
>" You're welcome. You guys are welcomed anytime!" He said while laughing, as he disappeared into the kitchen.<p>

" See ya guys!" Ayane said while they all parted. Ayane took out her phone and sighed when she noticed it was late.  
>" I knew I would regret eating ramen this late. My face will be all puffed up in the morning!" ( <strong>In Korea or Japan, they believe If you eat ramen late at night, you're face puffs up in the morning) <strong>She said while shutting her cellphone and walking down with her hands shoved down her coat pockets. It was still winter so it was cold.

" Yo Ayane!"  
>She heard someone call her name as she turned around. She noticed Pin walking drunkenly towards her. Ayane covered her nose when she smelled the alcohol.<br>" You smell like alcohol! How much did you drink old man!" She screamed while Pin crooked his neck to the left and smiled weirdly.

" Just a little, a little. Why are you here this late?" He asked while looking around. " You'll get kidnapped by a person if you're alone at this time at night" He said, sounding drunk. Ayane rolled her eyes.  
>" You're more suspicious then all the other old mans!" She screamed as she started walking again.<br>" Hey Ayane! Wait for this old Pin!" She heard Pin call out. she smiled while looking at the ground. She felt herself slip on ice as she started to fall backwards.  
>" Eh?"<br>" Watch out!" Pin called out as he caught Ayane into his arms. Their faces her only a few inches apart and Ayane could feel his breathing against her face.  
>" Ayane" He whispered.<br>" You look... beautiful up close" he finished.  
>Ayane blushed hard as she smacked him away. Pin fell down as Ayane dusted her coat.<p>

" I was fine! You didn't need to save me Baka!" She screamed as she turned away from him to hide her massive blush.  
>" Hey! I said wait for me!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Have a nice day or Good night!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy how are ya? Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>" Go home now!" Ayane shouted, still blushing as they arrived at Ayane's home. Pin stared at her house and blinked slowly. He wobbled weirdly at the front entrance and clicked the bell numerous of times while banging the front door.<p>

" What are you doing? Are you crazy?!" She screamed as she pushed him away from the door. Apparently she wasn't strong enough to exactly 'push' him away, he just stumbled back a little and suddenly hugged Ayane.

" Wha-"  
>" Ayane I'm cold" Pin said while he rested his head on her shoulders and leaned all his weight onto her. Ayane's body smashed into the wall, leaning towards the wall to support Pin's weight.<p>

" Heyy Pin, get up! This ain't your home. Go home!" She screamed trying to wake him up. He opened his eyes and turned his head towards hers, still resting his head on her shoulder. Ayane blushed a little as she noticed his face close to hers. The alcohol smell was a disaster, but she didn't want to push him away, weirdly.

" Hold up, Let me get my house keys" , she said while sighing. Rustling through her bag for her keys. She pulled them out as they let out loud clanking sounds which made Pin groan.

" Shut up old man. Go home" She said while gently pushing him away, making him stumble towards the other side of the wall. She laughed when she saw Pin smash his head towards the wall and drop to the ground.

" Hmmuh" He let out a weird but cute sound escape his lips. Ayane smiled and opened her door and stopped to see him falling asleep on the ground.  
>" Get up Pin" She said, making him open his eyes and stand up, surprising her.<br>" You finally got up. Now go home Pin it's late- Hey!" Ayane screamed as Pin suddenly walked inside her house.

" What are you doing?" She asked, alarmed. She saw Pin's lousy walk up the stairs as she heard her mother call out, " Ayane? Are you home?"

" Hai! I'm home mom" She replied quickly before running up behind Pin. Pin suddenly put his left foot up on one stair and his body slowly drifted backwards until Ayane caught him with her hands and helped him go up the stairs.

" Hurry up!" She whispered, panicking.  
>" Hmm, Where am I going?" Pin asked with his sleepy still drunken voice. Ayane smacked her left hand over his mouth as she shushed him violently.<p>

" Shut up! My mom's downstairs!" Ayane screamed as she pushed him faster up the stairs.

Pin flew his body across Ayane's bed as he groaned again with his hair all messed up. Ayane crossed her arms and stared at Pin. She didn't knew what to do after letting Pin inside her house- Well, actually him busting in _her_ house. It was a relieve that tomorrow was the weekend. She sighed heavily as she madly shoved the blanket over Pin's body as he moaned.

" Turn off the lights" Pin moaned softly. His voice sounded sexy, strangely. Was it because he was sleepy?

" Hai Hai, old man" She replied while reaching for the metal string up on the lights. She managed to reach it and pull it down, making the room dark as hell. Then it hit her; why'd she obey his command? She felt something pull her towards the bed as she yelped and felt someone's warmth.

Ayane was on bed with Pin. Together.

" Pin what are you doing?" She whispered a little loudly making him smirk.  
>" You're warm. Let's stay like this for a few... minutes" After his reply, he fell fast asleep, automatically making her kick his crotch. He winced in pain but his face turned slowly back to normal, making loud snore sounds.<br>His hands wrapped around her back strongly with her facing his chest. She could feel her heartbeat beating faster as she felt his breathing on her face. She closed her eyes slowly, not realizing what risk it would be to her if her own mother found out about this. But she fell sound asleep, not caring anything about the world.

Pin woke up in the middle of the night, noticing Ayane sound asleep in his arms. He was too tired to recognize the situation, except for the part that Ayane was in his arms. _In his arms._ He chuckled softly and hugged her tight, making her body come closer to him. Ayane moaned softly in her sleep as she smiled a little. Pin stared at her sleeping face; she was beautiful. Pin pushed away a strand of hair from her mouth and stared at her more. He couldn't help but notice her cute face.  
>Pin slowly brought his face closer to hers, planting a kiss on her forehead.<br>He smiled softly and pulled away a little. His forehead now touched hers, as he fell asleep again.

" Ayane wake up! It's already 10 in the morning- Ayane!" Ayane heard her mom's surprised voice as she groan in frustration.  
>" Just 10 more minutes" Ayane whispered falling back to sleep in something warm and familiar; almost too familiar.<p>

She opened her eyes with wide eyes, noticing Pin next to her. He was awake as well but his face showed panic. She then noticed the situation.

" Ayane" Her mother slowly started.

" Who is that man?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger- bleeeh I'm sorry lol I'm trying to update faster- or write longer fanfics if I can't update faster so R&amp;R if you'd like and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>

**Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: I don't want that

**XOX**

* * *

><p>Ayane sat up and noticed her mom's surprised face.<p>

"Ayane," She heard her mom say. Her mom's words broke and her hands covered her mouth. Ayane's mind was blank. It seemed like it was only filled with black smoke; completely blocking her thinking away. It wasn't like her mom hasn't seen Pin before; she met him at the teacher's conference. There was no way she couldn't had forgot about him. She looked back at Pin but her eyes widen in disgust when she noticed him sleeping again, now snoring. " Worthless pig" She whispered, gritting her teeth. She felt a painful kick on her hip, and winced. Pin had kicked her hard enough to make her hug herself and wince in pain. She knew he wasn't sleeping. He just wanted to escape himself, and he calls himself a teacher.

Ayane noticed her mom coming towards her and her mouth gaped open. " Wait mom" She shouted as she pushed her mom away. Ayane gasped as she shook her head. _She didn't meant to do that, she just- _ " Ayane!" She heard her mom's surprised voice. Her mom's face frowned and stood up. She walked towards Ayane with a despised look and pushed Pin's body towards hers, seeing his face. Her eyes widen in shock and screamed. Pin then couldn't help but open his eyes, joining Ayane mom's horrific scream.

" Can you explain why you were with my daughter?", Ayane's mom demanded to know. Her mom usually gave out tea to visitors; no matter what kind of a situation it was but I guess no tea for us right now. " Mrs. Yano," Pin called up with an apologetic voice. He scratched his head and smiled carefully. " I don't know" He felt a hard thing thrown at his head and he fell backwards leaving Ayane wide awake from her drossiness. Ayane looked at her mom's stressed face. Her mom huffed in anger as Ayane gulped slowly. Her mom was the one who threw it, right? She couldn't believe it though; Her mom was always a kind hearted person- was this kind of action acceptable in this kind of situation?

" Don't tell me that!" She heard her mom scream in agony. " You came into a girl's house- not only in her house but in her room! Who knows what you could've done with her? Do you think I would just let this problem go? This is serious Sensei Pin! I don't want to see you- neither do I want my child to see you as well! We're transporting schools Ayane!" Her mom said while getting up from the table.

Pin got up in surprise. " What?- Mom wait, no!" Ayane screamed as she quickly got up and ran towards her mom. Ayane stopped halfway when she noticed Pin grabbing her mom's foot and sitting in folded legs. He bowed his head like it was a sincere apology- Ayane's heart cried, for a reason she didn't know as well.

" I'm sincerely sorry" Ayane heard Pin say, after a few moment of silence. She saw her mom's regretting face- It must've been working! " S-Sensei" Her mom called out, not knowing what to say. " Please don't transport schools. I will stay away from Ayane as often as I can. Outside school and inside schools. Except please give me a chance on seeing her in class. She is my student, I am responsible of her", Pin said while still bowing his head. Ayane was speechless.

Pin didn't know why he didn't want Ayane to transport schools. Was it really because he had full responsibility of her? Or was it an affectionate feeling? He felt his cheeks blush red- In the worst situation ever. Ayane's mom sighed and she dragged her foot out of Pin's grip. " Very well then"

" That was a close one" Ayane heard Pin's relived voice, while he put his hands on the back of his head. He turned towards Ayane and grinned. Pin walked out of the door, Ayane following behind while she stayed quiet.

" See you at Monday- Don't be late!" Pin said with his regular stupid voice. Ayane didn't reply. Pin's face softened at Ayane's no reply and he shoved his hands inside his pocket and walked away. Ayane raised her head and saw Pin walk away, staring at his wide back. She didn't want to pretend to be stranger with Pin. She didn't want to move away either. Moving away would be more painful than not pretending to not know each other outside of school. Ayane felt small tears fall down her cheeks. _No. She didn't want that._

No matter what the others think, she didn't want to pretend not to know Pin. She balled her fists and started to run towards Pin.

* * *

><p><strong>Gosh that was short... Continuing next time (?)<strong>

**Have a nice Spring break everyone!**

**Question of the day:**

**Winter or Summer?**

**Lexnai: Winter**

**Arielle: Summer**

**" Cry. Let your emotions out. Trapping them won't do them any more good"**

**- L&A-**


	6. Chapter 6:Furious

**Hi, This is possibly gonna be a short chapter . We promise to update soon for the favor of it being short. I just have a little announcement to make:**

**I was thinking of this for a long time, but is there any Kurumi x Kento fans? **

**Personally I think they look cute together!  
>I know there are lots of Ayane x Kento fans too but in my opinion, Ayane x Pin is more cuter. I also noticed some people shipping Kento x Sawako and Kazehaya x Kurumi...<strong>

**I'm sorry but those two couples are unacceptable to me. **

**Thats why I really really ship Kento x Kurumi and**

**NEXT SENTENCE SPOLIER ALERT**

**In the manga, Ayane looked like she had feeling for Pin, and if Ayane and Kento does break up ( possibly) I hope the author puts Kento and Kurumi together! The 'K' couples!  
>Despite the fact of that, I also decided to write a Kurumi x Kento fanfiction soon. I didn't decide fully if I should make one about them, Still thinking with my sister, Arielle.<strong>

**Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She managed to catch up with Pin and slapped him on the back. He huffed for air as her brows furrowed, leaving his in surprise when he turned around and noticed her.<p>

" What? Ayane, you look so devastatingly tired.", He said with a teasing voice. She smacked him again and he laughs. "What do you want?", he tried again as Ayane's eyes widen. What did she want? Why did she run all the way to catch up with Pin? What if he mom saw her run towards him?

She gasped and cupped her hand towards her mouth. She was dead. Pin looked worried, as she shook her head.

"I just wanted to-", she didn't know what else to say. She forgot what she wanted to say and what caused her to run all the way. "I-I just wanted to s-say, go home you baka!" Ayane's reply made him shocked, angered as well. "That's what I was planning to do", he replied as he stuck out his tongue at her; such a preschooler.

Ayane sat on her desk at the classroom and sighed. She couldn't sleep well yesterday, she blamed everything on Pin. She never came to class this early, it was always Sawako who was early, wasn't it? She stretched her arms as she looked up towards the ceiling. She wondered what Pin was doing.

Wait, what was she thinking? Seriously, Pin? After the entire lecture that her mom furiously fired at Pin and her, she was still thinking about him?

She banged her head on the desk, and at the same time Pin has entered. His eyes widen at the sight of Ayane banging her head on the desk and their eyes met. They didn't say anything for awhile, until Pin started laughing at the sigh of Ayane's big red bump. She blushed as she rubbed her head and said, "What? It's not like it's the first time you saw a girl torture herself". Pin kept laughing as he threw his book on the teacher's desk and went towards Ayane.

His laughter stopped, and she felt disappointed. She never knew his laughter would lighten up her mood so easily.

"You're head ok?" He asked as he cleared his throat. She nodded, her eyes facing down. His hands rested on her desk as she stared at them. They were big, of course compared to hers, they were humongous. " Stretch out your hand", Ayane suddenly said. Pin looked confused, which made Ayane frustrated. She grabbed his hand and stretched it out to meet hers. She looked at their hands as they met. They were in the air, all five fingered stretched out to meet each other. Ayane's hand was small compared to Pin's, even though she was in the large hand side.

"You're hands are so small", He teased as Ayane laughed. Ayane stopped laughing at the sight of Pin not joining her laughter. "What?", She asked, a couple of laughter following by. Pin scratched his head," I never knew you would laugh at that, I thought you would- smack me?", He said with a uncompleted ending with a question. Ayane blushed.

"So what if I blushed?",she screamed as she smacked him without a reason. He laughed, " That's the Yano I know" He said, his laughter melting her heart again.

His face came closer to Ayane's as she blushed. Her heart pounded so loud that she swore she could hear them through her ears. Pin stared at Ayane for awhile, and she noticed his eyes slowly drifting down to meet her… lips.

Ayane stood still, not knowing if she felt enthusiasm or panic. They heard someone come in but they both didn't move an inch. They heard a couple of gasps and that was when Pin's head slowly moved towards the door. Pin's cheeks flushed, as Ayane turned her head also to see Sawako, Kazehaya, and stupid Joe.

"Eh-Eh?!" They heard stupid Joe scream as his face grew pale and frantic. Sawako's face turned red as Kazehaya just stared ahead. Ayane knew how close their face were, but she didn't want to pull away. It was Pin who did pull away with a straight face; no emotions covered it at all. For the first time, Ayane cursed Sawako, Kazehaya, even Stupid Joe for barging in.  
>"Were we interrupting?",Kazehaya asked while scratching his head. <em>'Of course you were, you freak'<em>, Ayane said it with anger but expressed nothing on her face. Pin shook his head almost too violently. "No, of course not. I was just looking at Ayane's horrible face filled with heavy makeup- even the horrible makeup didn't cover up her black bags under her eyes",Pin exclaimed with a stupid face. Ayane turned to Pin with a mad face and Pin grinning widely. Ayane punched his arm and he exclaimed that it hurts, loudly.

"Anyways, I'll see you guys in a few", Pin said while giving Ayane the _glare._ Ayane gave him a small **hmph **as he left the classroom with a bang. Pin walked towards the teacher's room, feeling his face grow hot and red. He slapped his cheeks and the teachers around him gave him weird looks. He smiled awkwardly as the teachers shook their heads and went back to work.

Ayane felt eyes on her back, even though she was facing away from them. Chizuru and Ryu came in to break the awkward moment, and Ayane mentally thanked Chizuru for that. " I gotta go to Pin," Ayane started, " He didn't finish correcting our other papers. I also got something to tell him about-" She finished as she got up and got greeted by bunch of glares. Apparently _someone _must've told the others about the early accident, even more eyes were stuck to her.

She quickly walked away from the room and shut the door, running towards the teachers room and trying to avoid anymore weird questions. As she got further away from her class, she heard her name and turned around half hoping it was Pin.

"Ayane!", Kentp exclaimed as he ran towards her. He put his hands on his knees when he reached her and took deep breaths. "What?"Ayane asked, disappointed. Kento saw her face and smiled,"I wanted to go along with Ayane-Chan!". Ayane's face turned into disgust, letting out a deep sarcastic "_Ehhhh" _Kento's face turned dark when he heard her respond,"You're not happy?" He said it more like a statement then a question. Ayane suddenly felt guilty as she shook her head,"Let's go then"

_'At least he's not bothering Sawako now'_ She thought as he happily followed along with her. She felt his hand gently slap against hers and she looked towards their twinged hands. She alarmingly jerked her hand away and she saw Kento's surprised look.

"Wha-What the heck?!", She screamed as he bringed his index finger towards his lips. He formed his lips into a '_Sh'_ shape as he smiled big at her. She let out a unbelievable laugh as she glared at him while opening the teacher's room door.

"Excuse us" She exclaimed quietly,"Excused us!", He exclaimed happily while meeting Ayane's sharp glare again. She walked towards Pin who they saw were sleeping on his desk with his usually messy desk. He snored loudly which caught attention from the other teachers, and Ayane grew furious.

She saw his water cup and noticed it halfway full, as she cuppied it into her hands and dropped it on Pin's head. His eyes opened quickly and threw his hands into the air with a high pitched scream. The room grew quiet suddenly, all eyes on Pin. Then suddenly Ayane burst out laughing and a couple of more laughs filled the room like music. Pin's face grew pink as the other teachers minded their own business again.

Unfortunately for Pin's luck, Ayane was still laughing. Pin growled at her and rested his head on his arms. "Pin, you can do a scream like that too?" She asked through breaks of laughs, Kento laughing along with her. Pin glared at Kento who shrugged with a big smile on his face."What do you want".Pin asked in agony as if they were the devils who wanted revenge from him. No, Ayane w_as_ the devil.

"We need corrections of our tests back," Ayane started,"It's been days! Other classes has already gotten them." She complained as Pin groaned. Ayane grew furious as she grabbed the book nearest to her and slapped it multiple times on Pin's head. Each time Pin screamed frantic noises and each time Ayane slapped him harder. The people around them watched helplessly.

"You should seriously get a life! Or start one!", Ayane screamed as Kento managed to pull her out of the room. Pin growled as he screamed back things at her, and they heard Ayane's reply but didn't quite know what she was talking about.  
>'<em>That girl.. seriously? How did I get involved with her? What's so important about tests anyway? Don't they like it when it's later then usually, because then they won't get in trouble? Am I only the one thinking like this? I mean come on, teachers have other things to do instead of grading and stuff. That Ayane doesn't even know how hard it is to be a teacher. Each time she comes and complains,complains, complains. I don't have a life? Hah, like sure. I have a job and they don't. Meaning they still have to find jobs after school but I'm free as hell.. kinda.'<em>

_"**You should seriously get a life! Or start**_ **_one_**!",Ayane's voice rolled up to his mind. His typed furious in the computer as he exclaimed, "WHY DON'T YOU GET A LIFE", once again the teachers annoyingly stared at Pin as they still continued to glare at him until he managed to sit down and work quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you prefer to watch the Anime or read the Manga?<strong>

**A: Anime**

**L: Manga**

**We're so different!**


	7. Chapter 7:Flashback

**Sorry for the long delay, and thank you for your patience!**

* * *

><p>Ayane was still furious but Kento managed to push her towards the classroom. His hand was on her shoulder, leading her to the way. Ayane didn't notice his hand on her shoulder until she turned her head to see what was stiffly on her shoulder. Her hands widen as she looked down, her hair covering her eyes. Kento noticed as he asked, "What's wrong Ayane chan?".<p>

"Get your hand off"

"What?"

Ayane stared into his eyes,"Move your dirty hand". Kento slowly forced it off, as Ayane walked quickly towards the classroom, hoping Kento wasn't following behind. Ayane opened the door, bunch of eyes greeting her. Ayumi stared back confusedly, as a classmate started to laugh.

"Yano-san is starting a forbidden love", she heard him say as her eyes widen. She saw the board that showed her name, along with Pin's. It also showed some sly comments and mean ones too. Ayane tried to be calm and walk towards the board. She tried to not show her shaking hand to her classmates, she didn't want to show weakness. She slowly began to rub the erase against the board, erasing her name and Pin's first. She slowly began to erase the sly and mean comments and Chizuru suddenly stood up from her seat furiously.

"You guys call yourselves classmates?" She screamed, catching everyone's attention. Sawako exclaimed Chizuru's name softly, but Chizuru ignored her. Ayane stared at Chizuru, surprised. "What if all of this isn't true?," Chizuru continued to scream. "What if it is true?" A classmate name Haroshi shotted back, but backed off when Chizuru sent him her mean glares.

"Stay out of her life! Give her some space!", Chizuru added while everyone started to get made and send mean glares to her in return. "What did we do? We only wrote her name on the board. Nothing else" A girl said with some agreements around her. "Yeah but-"Chizuru was speechless. Of course she was. She was right to be speechless. Her classmates didn't do anything to her except this thing.

Other classmates began to make mean comments towards Chizuru, and Chizuru didn't know what else to say. This time, it was Ayane's turn to be furious. "Hey," She exclaimed towards her classmates. She gripped the eraser strongly, trying to overcome her fear and shaking. "You can harass me, but don't harass my friends" She said while everyone quietly stared at her. Pin came in with the door slapped open against the wall hard; everyone looked at Pin and shouted out things about me and Chizuru- the things we haven't said.

"Ayane and Chizuru was harassing us!" was one of the most exclaimed comments. Chizuru banged her hands on her desk and said, "Liars! You guys were harassing us in the first place!". Everyone gave her sad glares.

"Now they're making up lies!" One of the other girls added, Pin gave Ayane and Chizuru weird glares and ordered, "Come to my desk after school"

"I can't believe them!", Chizuru whispered furiously towards Ayane. Ayane sighed and leaned her head backwards, eyes closed. Sawako tried to cheer us up; her natural kind habit.

"Ayane", Pin called out suddenly, causing her to turn her head normally. "It's not time for sleepy time", He said. Some of the classmates made weird laughing sounds and Ayane blushed. She growled at Pin who shrugged jokingly and smiled at her meanly. Ayane stared at him but he ignored her and continued the lesson.

After school, Ayane packed her bag and followed Chizuru and Sawako behind, until Pin grabbed her shoulder and stopped her from moving forward. His other hand was on the back of his head, and of course the other hand was on her shoulder. It was quick a warm sensation that his hand was giving out to her shoulder. She blushed at her thought as she asked, "What is it?". He still continued to stare at her, like she was some psycho running down the hallways. Chizuru and Sawako looked towards Pin as well, but not many classmates stood in the room anymore. They were all so desperate to escape from school; our prison. Not to mention, I had the same feeling as well.

Chizuru and Sawako said their goodbyes, as Ayane was left behind with Pin. Pin continued to scratch his head as Ayane folded her arms impatiently. He quickly explained, "Ileftsomethingatyourhouse". Ayane couldn't hear him, or understand him. He was talking too fast without any rhythm, and whispered them. Ayane furrowed her brows like she was confused. Pin sighed and cleared his throat, "I eh- left some stuff at your place". He said it with a slower pace but stuttered a lot, which made Ayane think was cute. "You were barely wearing anything", Ayane explained. Pin stared at her with widen eyes, and Ayane suddenly noticed what she had said. "No-No no! That's not what I meant", She quickly took back her sentence as Pin grinned. Her sentence sounded seductive as she started again, "You w_ere _wearing clothes. I meant you didn't have any coats for other bags and stuff.", She explained as Pin laughed out loud. She puffed her cheeks as Pin continued to laugh.

"No, I meant this is what happened", Pin started out:

_I went into my house, the path seemed different than normally it should've been. I heard Ayane's voice but I ignored it, figuring it would've been just my imagination. As I opened the door, the inside of the house was different; short shabby carpet stairs and yellow wallpaper on the walls. My house smelled more girly like instead of just trashy sweat smell. Plus I don't remember having a stairway in my house. Maybe I drunk a little too much?_

_I heard a feminized voice coming out of the kitchen- since when was the kitchen so far away? I ignored that too when I heard another voice answer to the feminine voice- probably from next door. I went up the stairs and felt his body drift backwards. He felt small strong hands catch him from behind, and he got kinda confused on how someone or some spirit caught him. Besides, if It was a spirit, wouldn't it not be possible to touch me?_

_He heard someone tell him to 'walk faster' and felt their hand push him upward. I flew my body towards my bed, and it was soft and squishy then before. I was confused but I didn't care- it was more comfy than my old bed anyways. I told someone, or nobody, to turn off the lights and was surprised when it did get turned off. Then I knew, I wasn't alone in my house. Not exactly in my house but someone else's house. I felt some warmth from a complete stranger and my body longed for it. _

_I was surprised myself when I felt my hand grab someone's thin wrist and pull them in bed with me._

Pin blushed when he stopped and the next event played through his mind. Ayane looked at him suspiciously as he shouted, "Anyway, just get me my stuff!"


	8. Fallen for you?

**Sorry for the long delay! For** **my mistake, I made this chapter a little longer and proof read by my sister and me again so it should be 90% ok :)**

**Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ayane frowned as she saw Pin cross his arms and tap his foot impatiently. "Why don't I get you your stuff tomorrow", Ayane said while rubbing her forehead. Pin shook his head, "No, the students will find out". Ayane thought about it for a moment. It was true there would be a strange rumor about them if they meet in the morning, "I'll just follow you now so we just get it over with." Ayane heard her teacher say. Her heart suddenly started to beat fast, "No! E-Eito… I will get them for you!". Pin's face narrowed down as Ayane started to protest again. Ayane stuttered her words as she kept adding details to her confrontation and Pin just kept on sighing. "Ayane,". She heard his weary voice and his pointless smile, "Please just let me get this over with.<p>

Ayane walked slowly as she felt her heart beat grow faster. It did not help to calm her, and her face flushed more as she kept reminding herself that Pin was behind her, going to her house again. The first visit was not pleasant but she didn't know why her heart was beating so fast- did she really secretly enjoy his stay last time? Her face flushed deep red and she praised the Lord that Pin was behind her, and of course that made more sense because they were going to HER house not his. There was no way they would go to his house right? Despite the memory of them going to nurse or rather say _clean _his room as Sawako- was it rather Kazehaya- nurse him. Ayane softly chuckled to herself, as she saw Pin stare at the corner of her eye. She felt her eyes stuck to his. Obviously, he saw her stare but he stared back. She kept walking forward but kept her eyes back at Pin, as she suddenly felt something hard bang into her forehead. She frantically fell backwards and rubbed her forehead with her eyes closed, frustrated and embarrassed by the sound of Pin's loud roar of laughter. His laughter did not stop to even think to help her up which was annoying. "_If he was a real gentlemen, he would have helped me up instead of laughing his butt off"_ She thought as she just glared at him and slowly got up. Her eyes blurred a bit as she stood up completely, but her legs failed her and felt her butt touch the ground again. She heard Pin trying not to laugh, but she sighed as he suddenly gave up and let his laugh fill the air. "_What have I been expecting", _Ayane thought, "_He would never be a gentleman"._

After awhile, Ayane rubbed her forehead as it felt sore and burned against her hand and Pin was next to her, carrying her bag. Surprisingly, he offered to carry her bag so she could **comfortably** rub her forehead. It was a stupid reason, but sort of cute too. She smiled as she moved her eyes towards Pin again, just not moving her head. She saw Pin's stern face stare ahead as his arms carry her backpack which is pretty heavy. She noticed his arms were more muscular than she ever thought her would had been. Besides, students know him as the clumsy lazy teacher; no way could anyone guess he has been working out. It couldn't be an illusion?

"We're here." Ayane softly announced. She already knew Pin saw her house once; no reason to announce it again. Pin dropped her bag softly and stretched his arms for a bit. "What do you have in your bag?". Ayane smirked as she saw him move his neck from side to side and motion his arms in circles as they were folded towards his shoulders. She couldn't help but think how sexy he looked. She knew it was illegal to have an relationship with a teacher but she couldn't help but stare at his muscles on his arms and her eyes slowly dropped to his clothed chest. She felt disappointment rush through her body and she after felt really disgusted of herself thinking of those stuff of her own homeroom teacher. He caught her staring and her smirked. He enjoyed the attention and her eyes widen and her cheeks flushed when his mouth cracked an ear to ear smile. She tried to manage herself to avoid his eye contact and opened her front gate.

Pin followed close behind and she prayed for her mom not to be home. She suddenly stopped halfway, reaching her right hand backwards to stop Pin from walking an inch further. Her body shuddered when she felt her hand plant on his chest and felt his surprising fit body. Ayane turned around to see his confused face with one brow up. She put her left index finger towards her lips and he finally got the clue. She didn't want to pull away her right hand but she forcefully dragged her arm back to her side and tip-toed towards her house. She felt stupid for acting this way to enter her house. She heard Pin's laugh but always noticed that he was trying to cover it up by smacking his hand on his lips. She ignored him but she never noticed herself laughing either.

She opened the door carefully, wiggling her shoes off her feet. Ayane jumped to the wooden surface and walked quickly towards the living room and peeked her head and saw her mom was talking on the phone. She didn't quite catch what her mom was saying since she was speaking awfully quietly as if she was hiding something from Ayane. She saw her mom nodding slowly and her eyes turning sad. Her lips mouthed _ok _and then she caught Ayane peeking. Her eyes blinked once and her eyes smiled at her but her mouth kept mouthing things towards the phone quietly and Ayane couldn't quite catch what she was saying. Ayane smiled awkwardly as she exposed her body instead of only peeking her head. She walked towards the table and sat on the cushion slowly. She saw her mom nodding even though the person who was talking with her couldn't see it. She hung up without a good-bye and she smiled at Ayane.

"You're late then usual". Ayane smiled when she heard her mom's cheerful voice. She loved her mom awfully a lot. She wanted to fill her mom's heart with her love as well as her father who left them long ago. Ayane's mom walked towards her and hugged her tightly. She felt her mom's warmth as well as her warming scent; a motherly scent. Each child knows the motherly scent. She couldn't clearly describe her mom's scent. She guessed no one could. Mothers are special in all different ways. All she knew is that to describe her mother's scent with a "Refreshing" scent. Sort of what Sawako described Kazehaya. Those two fluffy couples. Ayane finally hugged her mom back sighing happily as her mom broke the warm embrace and stared at her. Ayane stared at her back at her mom's unbelievably speechless beauty as she exclaimed, "What?". Her mom just shook her head, "What happened to your forehead?".

"I bumped into something", Ayane quickly answered back. Her mom shook her head suspiciously but decided to just move on as she kissed the temple of Ayane's head and Ayane lost to her mom's game and just smiled back. Her mom picked up the bag that was next to the tv and Ayane questioned her with her brows.

It was not surprising to see her mom answer her question without her actually saying the question. "Groceries darling, it feels like we have a family with more than two people! The food runs out like there are wolf packs secretly coming at night and stuffing at our foods!". Ayane smirked at her mom. Her examples were so random. She loved that information of her mom. Too bad she didn't inherit that to Ayane. Her mom told her that she might be late since it is a Friday evening and most people decide to go shopping at this time, and also to smack ice on her sore forehead. Ayane just nodded. Her mom put on her shoes carefully as she picked up her bag and her list. Ayane stood behind her, watching her mom's every move. Her mom announced that it was freaky that she was glaring at her and Ayane just laughed out loud. Her mom frowned at her, but failed to keep that frown on her face. She gave Ayane's shoulder a small squeeze before intruding out the door. Ayane stood there for awhile, her smile never leaving her face even after the door was closed behind her mom. She stood there blankly until she started walking towards the living room again.

As she started bending her knees to sit down on the cushion again, her eyes widen frantically as she nearly screamed "PIN!".

She beamed out the door and stared out at her gateway. She didn't see Pin out in view and her heart dropped to relief but she suddenly began to feel scared; has her mother dragged Pin away? "Pin?", she nearly whispered as she waited for an answer in the uncomfortable silence.

"Here"

Her shoulders relaxed when she heard his voice. She didn't see him insight still, but she surprised herself by laughing. "Where are you?" She asked, looking right to left around the gates.

"Here"

She heard his voice again as he crawled out of the bush on the side of her house. She laughed as he tumbled out and struggled to get out as one shoe got stuck, hanging on the bush. Pin growled at her but she smirked as he asked, "Is she gone?". "Don't say it like my mom is a monster. Yes she's gone" Ayane answered as they stood there awkwardly outside. Ayane rested her head on the side of the door and stared at Pin. He was pulling out leaves and sticks on his hair and his shirt. Ayane noticed his shirt was dirty from the mud and she smiled a little. "Come in, let's get you cleaned up".

Ayane waited for Pin to stop staring at her and she grew uncomfortable as his stare continued. "Do you not understand Japanese?" she asked while rolling her eyes. He kept staring and she sighed as she walked towards him. "Do I literally have to help you up?". Ayane stuck out her left hand and Pin stared at it for a while before smacking his dirty hand on hers as she helped him up. He was heavy but she managed to help him up and she couldn't help but notice him using his own force to get up, instead of letting her help him up with her own strength. They didn't let go of their grip even though Pin was up and Ayane just dragged him in her house.

She took off her shoes and stepped her right foot first on the floor. She turned around to see Pin hesitate but finally taking off his shoes slowly. She still didn't let go and Pin didn't seem to have the thought of letting go either. She dragged him up as soon as his shoes were free from his feet and he stumbled on the floor as she quickly dragged him towards the living room.

Ayane stopped at the middle of the living room and she felt Pin's grip loosen and she felt disappointed again. She wanted to tell him to just keep holding her hand but she bit on her lower lip to block the words from escaping her mouth.

"Stop that, it will make me lose control". She heard Pin say and her eyes widen. His mischievous smirk confirmed that she was having the right idea of what he was trying to say. She swallowed slowly but was confused when Pin suddenly started laughing. "I was saying it will make me lose control of being hungry. What are you thinking on your mind, Ayane?".

She blushed as she asked, "A-Are you hungry?". Pin nodded with his cheeks sucked in a little. "A lot. I didn't get to have lunch because of you geeks". She frowned when he said that. She knew it was kind of true. Their classroom was a jungle and there was no way it would stay calm without a teacher's guidance. Pin laughed at her blushing, and she answered with smacking him on the shoulder. He winced in pain which made Ayane regret what she did. "I'm sorry, are you ok-". She stopped her sentence when she heard him laugh even harder and this time she just picked up the cushion on her right and banged Pin's head with it. Pin's laugh didn't stop. Instead, it turned into a very funny laugh. His laugh amused her and she started laughing as well. Their laughing filled the air as they fell to the ground and Pin ended up rolling on the floor which was unlike him.

After they calmed down, she stared at Pin and exclaimed, "Take your shirt off". Her sudden order made Pin surprised and she noticed how the way she said it was so demanding and made her sound so….. thirsty. GROSS! "That's not what I meant" She quickly added after the moment of silence suddenly filled the air. His brow raised up and his face showed curiosity, like he was excited to hear what she was gonna say next. She inhaled deeply and admitted, "I mean to take it off because it's dirty. I'll clean it for you".

She was at the living room alone as she waited for Pin to change his clothes. She didn't know why she had the urge to clean his clothes. Did she feel guilty? "Here". Ayane turned around and her face flushed red and her eyes were like glue. Her eyes were stuck on seeing Pin's bare chest and his red shirt clutched in his right fist. She felt warm but her eyes moved automatically. Pin was unbelievably in shape then she had expected. The muscles showed lightly on his chest and his stomach seemed firm but didn't seem to show any signs of six packs or anything yet.

"Ayane?". Her eyes met his as she glared at him and his amused smirk made her blush more. "Are you done exploring?". She didn't answer him. Instead she just grabbed the shirt and ran towards the laundry room.

"Ayane, my pants are dirty too!".

"Keep them on!" Ayane screamed back as she heard his hysteric laugh boom out at the living room. She couldn't help but chuckle a little but she shook it off immediately. She ran towards her mom's room and looked for any large shirts for Pin. She hoped that her mom kept some of her dad's shirt, despite the fact that Ayane didn't want to see any tracks or clues from him, but she had no choice right now. She scanned across her mom's closet which was used to be shared with her father's. Her face showed relief as she saw a large plain black shirt. It had a V neck which was deeply made but she didn't care. Pins either had to wear this or choose to be half naked. She hoped he picked the first choice but deep inside her mind, she knew she wanted him to pick the second one. She threw the shirt towards the living room and she heard Pin thank her. She waited for him to wear it and heard loud shuffling noises and as soon as they stopped, she asked "Done?". Pin surprised her by meeting her face to face behind the wall of the living room as he grinned. "You didn't peek did ya?". She shoved him away as she went into the kitchen to prepare tea and grab some snacks. "How's your head?"

She grabbed some cookies and placed them in a bowl as she got out a tea pot and left in up on the stove. She just shrugged even though Pin wouldn't be able to see it. He poked his head into the kitchen as he asked, "You aren't making tea are you?". Ayane rolled her eyes as she answered, "Do you want tea?"

"I prefer coffee"

"So picky at someone else's house."

She heard Pin grin and she knew he was thanking her with the silly grin of his. The water finally boiled after a while and she poured the hot water carefully into the tea cups. She ran towards the fridge and dumped ice cubes in a small bag and tied it loosely. She placed them on a tray along with the plate of cookies as she carefully walked towards the living room.

She noticed Pin laying down on the floor and watching TV, laughing at some cheesy joke that was announced from the TV. "Snack time. Who said you can be here comfortably like it is your house?". Pin ignored her question as he told her thank you and an "Itadakimasu".

After a while of the plate was empty and the cups that were filled with heavy tea and coffee soon disappeared like it was never there. Ayane's bag of ice cubes soon were all melted and only cold water was left. Pin reached his hands on the back of his head and stretched before he dropped down on the floor and closed his eyes. Ayane found it funny how home-like Pin acted inside her house. She crawled soundlessly towards him and stared at his relaxed face. The sun was setting and the orange sunlight beamed at his face, leaving him to squint a bit. She giggled at his beautiful face and Pin open one eye to see her kneed next to him. He smiled and closed his eyes again and when he closed his eyes, she smiled back.

She began to become bored of his sleeping face and decided to play tricks on him. She started poking his hip leaving him to wince and pull away from her. She laughed without sound and she scooted closer to him and tickled his neck softly. He started to laugh quietly and as soon as she began poking his hip lightly again he laughed hysterically and she laughed with him. She stopped poking him, dropped the ice bag, and began to tickle both sides of his hip and he laughed even harder. She continued this until he felt like he couldn't breathe anymore. He managed to grab both of her arms and pull them towards him. Ayane's body flied on top of his and both of them were shocked. Pin didn't mean it to be like this but they just stared at each other, never breaking contact.

"Who's the dirty minded person now?", she whispered as Pin slightly smirked. She felt her face slowly move closer to his face and his face slightly lifting upwards.

"Ayane"

_Before we heard an angry voice call out my name; Pin, I think I might've fallen for you._

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger... muahahaha I feel so evil :3<strong>

**Sorry v.v I feel guilty but I promise (for real) I'll continue right away next week.**

**P.S. Yes, the last line is on Ayane's P.O.V**

**-Has been listening to "Problem" by Ariana Grande the whole time while I was typing this and proof reading this-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late update, Yes I have a reason. I was sick this week, or rather say last week. I woke up with a horrible headache and fever that I wobbled a little from walking. I don't remember clearly what happened from the rest, but I think I blacked out and when I woke up, I was at the hospital with a lot of things attached to me. It was horrible since it was my first time being like this. I told my mom that I'm ok from going home but she was so overprotective -.- So I stayed at the hospital for awhile, and I honestly think there was no good reason for staying there. I mean, I woke up feeling ok with no fever but a feeling migraines and sore throat. They say it was the flu but why would I faint from a flu? That's just nonsense I know. Well I'm back now and feeling a lot better (Just a sore throat still -sigh-) for the one week rest which means**

**no school for 1 week= So much fucking homework.**

**Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Ayane"<p>

Both of their heads flung to the side as they saw Ayane's mom standing at the door of the living room. Her face was expressionless and Ayane's heart drowned. She knew her mom was mad and possibly disappointed at her. She hated it when her mom tried to hide those feeling towards her. She would rather make her mom express it physically. Ayane's body was still on top of Pin's and even though she didn't want to let go, she slowly climbed off of Pin and Pin's face showed disappointment. Ayane didn't see Pin's expression as he slowly sat up and made contact with Ayane's mom.

All three sat on the table with a thick atmosphere. Ayane sat uncomfortably next to Pin as her mother sipped tea slowly. Her eyes wouldn't meet Ayane's and she felt guilty right away. Pin kept his eyes down and she was frustrated on how Pin was just being quiet and not explaining the things that they were . . . doing..

"Mom, it's not what you think it is. I tripped and fell and Pin was on the ground cause um . . . cause-"

"Stop Ayane". She heard her mom call out as she saw her mom's sharp glare rest on her. Ayane's words were lost as her mom continued, "Ayane, I'm disappointed. I thought you were more responsible than this; you WERE responsible than this. I thought you were independent but you're more dependent now-" She kept on going on and Ayane's face grew dark and her face was facing down. She never cried before, not in front of her mom. She didn't want to reveal her weakness in front of her and a few other people. She always thought she had to be a strong model for the people she loved. Her hands bawled into fists as Pin noticed and stared blankly at her mom. The sun was completely out of sight and Ayane's mom kept glaring at Ayane, her eyes showed a little pain but it only lingered a little. Ayane's mom stood slowly with her eyes looking down before staring again at Ayane. This time, it didn't show hatred, it showed guilt. "Forget it. It's useless complaining it to you". Her mom walked into the kitchen and she disappeared.

As soon as she was out of sight, Ayane's hold backed tears flooded out. Pin scooted closer to Ayane and placed a hand on her shoulder. He rubbed his hand on her shoulder slowly, making Ayane feel a little bit better. "Pin-sensei, do you want to stay until dinner?". Ayane was surprised by her mom's offer but Pin shook his head. "No, I'm not hungry-" suddenly they heard a faint growl coming from Pin's stomach. It left a silent treatment effect on them as Ayane tried to cover her mouth from laughing out loud. Her shoulders shook gentle and Pin knew she was laughing at him. He blushed slightly as he heard Mrs. Yano turn on the gas stove.

After a while, they heard her cook silently and Ayane asked her mom if she wanted an extra hand from time to time, but each time her mom would reject. "_Keep company of your sensei'_" She would always say, leaving Ayane blushing and in a swirling bafflement. Does that mean her mom approves them? Ayane and Pin didn't talk for a long time. Even thought silently they were thinking about what happened earlier, small blushes read across their faces but neither noticed. Strangely, Pin's touch lingered on her shoulders and she still felt the gentle warmness from his hands transferred from his touch. She knew she wanted it again. It was wrong and far from right but she didn't know she was desperate for it. She scooted to the right, leaving a small distance from her shoulder from touching his. She saw a flash of sadness on his eyes but they quickly turned lost. Ayane's mom came with a tray full of rice and miso soup. She quietly placed them in front of Ayane and Pin and she stood up without a word. They saw her mom return to the kitchen and heard her put away the tray even though they couldn't see her. They didn't touch a thing before Ayane's mom poked her head from the kitchen and exclaimed, "What are you waiting for?". Ayane slowly picked up her spoon and dipped it on the miso soup. She heard her mom walk upstairs and Pin finally picked up his spoon as well.

They ate quietly and as they finished Ayane offered to carry his bowl to the sink but Pin picked both of their bowls first before he could answer her question.

"Let me do the dishes"

"No"

"I can't let a visitor do the dishes!"

"Well I left enough scenes here", Pin answered as he quietly washes the bowls along with some other dishes. Ayane quietly dried the plates with a clean rag and Pin smiled. She didn't have to really dry them. Air drying was better but she couldn't just let Pin do all the work. "We seem like a new married couple" Ayane softly whispered, half hoping Pin didn't hear what she said. She strangely felt relaxed when she saw him nod. "Ayane, it's a little late". They heard her mom say as she nodded without facing her mom. Her mom made the awkward silence appear again which Ayane despised. She slowly grabbed Pin's wrist and dragged him towards the door, feeling her mom's glare behind her. Pin didn't say anything and let Ayane lead him outside. She slowly put on her slippers as Pin wore his shoes. She still didn't let go of his wrist even though Pin tried to pull his wrist away.

She walked out of the gates and Pin followed behind. She turned around to face him, never letting go of her grip. She smiled softly. "I hope you enjoyed the horrible experience" She said as Pin smirked. "As weird as it seems, I actually enjoyed it" He whispered back as Ayane smiled. Pin smiled back softly which was so unlike him. She never knew he had a sweet soft side of him. Pin's eyes turned hesitant as he called out, "I'm sorry I got you in trouble. I didn't mean it to-"

"It's ok"

Ayane's sudden comment turned Pin surprised. His face stayed stiff and surprised and Ayane sighed. She led him towards his apartment and he didn't stop her.

Halfway there, Pin stopped walking and Ayane felt his hand drag her backwards and her body flung back. Ayane caught her by grabbing her waist with his arm and Ayane stiffened. They stayed like that before Pin pushed her softly out of his arm as she turned back slowly and nodded in thanks. "Go, I know where I'm going. It's pretty late. You're mom will be worried." Pin said while scratching his head. He hoped his regret on his face didn't show clearly in the dark as he saw Ayane nod. "See you tomorrow". He heard her say as he nodded slowly.

As Pin went inside his room, he turned his back on the door and slowly fell down. "Dangerous" He thought. "I can't get out of control or I'll get dangerous".

* * *

><p><strong>People who just pm me or write rude review on how this couple sucks and how my stories are so lame,<strong>

**First off- thanks**

**I don't care for your rude comments because they are your opinions and I simply can just erase them off the review list or pm. People have their own opinion, I understand but the reviews and pms I received were so rude. Please if you don't like this couple, don't search them up and comment rude things about them.**

**If you hate this couple or other couples, then just ignore the stories and don't care about shit about them.**

**Honestly, haters are so lame.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I changed the title since the old one seemed too obvious and dull.**

* * *

><p>The next day, Pin couldn't stop from blushing madly when he saw Ayane come inside the class. He rarely comes in class before the bell, and Ayane's eyes widen when she saw him at the front of the room; looking right back at her. Her cheeks felt red but she felt relieved when Sawako cheerfully greets her. Ayane smiled and greeted right back. She was greeted automatically again by Chizuru, with her everyday lousy grin. Ayane grinned back as they went back to their seats when the bell rang.<p>

"Alright class, I don't know who made this decision but we are going on a field trip" Pin announced and the class cheered as some students high-fived each other. Pin cleared his throat impatiently before adding, "It is only possible if we make enough money from this week's School Festival". Pin heard lots of moans of despair and he grinned. "That's why we, Class 1-D. need that reward to go to. . ." Pin stopped with him drum rolling on the teacher's desk with his hands before running towards the classroom and writing "_Okinawa_".

Students became lively again as they made oath to make lots of money and go to the field trip. Pin nodded with his arms crossed and smiling wickedly. "Ja, now we need to decided what we will do" Pin says while calling up a random girl up. "Why me sensei?" She whinned. "Nakama, don't complain and help me out na? You do want to win right?" Pin asked the girl, so called Nakama, with suspicion. Nakama balled her fists and confidently answered, "Of course I do!". She walked slowly towards the board and faced the rest of the class.

Ayane sighed quietly as she saw Nakama fidgeting with her hands and looking down. She spoke quietly and not many students could actually hear her, except the people in the front. "I um- eito. . . d-does anyone have any ideas for the school festival?" Nakama asked with a little louder voice. A few people raised their hands as she called out them one by one.

"What about a maid-café?" A boy asked with a big grin. The girl in front of him looked at him in despise as she replied, "You just want to see the girls in short maid outfits!". As in lost in thought, the boy sighed dreamily as drool leaked out from the corner of his mouth. The girl slapped him but Nakama wrote **Maid Café **anyways.

"What about a classroom band?"

"A fighting club!"

"A fortune-teller!"

"What about a school Olympic?"

Various answers were shout out as Nakama tried to quiet them down but weakly failed. Ayane grew impatient as she slammed her books on her desk causing all eyes to rest on her. Pin was shocked since Ayane usually didn't act like this in class. "Listen to Nakama. She's literally the class president right now since Pin is so lazy to even give us a chance before having a _real _class president. "Yano-san" Nakama's eyes sparkled as she called out to Ayane like she was a heroic person. Clearly Nakama couldn't catch the sarcasm in Ayane's voice but she just nodded. "If you feel so 'all mighty' why don't you lead on the class?" Pin called out with his right leg on top of the other one and scratching his nose lazily. Ayane scowled towards him, but sighed in defeat when the other classmates begged for her to lead it. Nakama didn't mind when Ayane stood next to her. Her face shined when Ayane called out to the students to raise their hands for other ideas. She wrote a lot of idea on the board and two ideas were left in the highest votes.

"Ok now," Ayane started. She looked at the board and pointed to the two ideas. "Now only pick one idea; Class play or maid café?" Ayane shuddered when she said the second idea. She guessed al the boys in class, or almost all, chose the idea of the maid café. Nakama asked for people to raise their hands for maid café, and of course all the boys, including Pin, raised their hand. Ayane threw a chalk at Pin and he wailed in pain. He growled at her but she stuck her tongue out unusually. Seventeen votes were for maid café. Ayane gulped, she didn't want to do a maid café and prayed to the Lord for there to be more votes on class play. Unfortunately for Ayane's luck, all the girls raised their hands but only equaled to ten votes.

"Not fair!" Ayane heard a girl wail out. "We have more boys than girls in this classroom!".

"The votes were not only the boys! Some were girls!" The guy next to the whiney girl shot back.

"Yeah, but they must have had perverted thoughts in their mind" Chizuru chanted back.

"Hey! I'm not a slut!"

"Didn't say you were"

The class started arguing with each other, and Chizuru was confronting a girl who was furious that Chizuru called her 'perverted'. "Guys! Wait!". Ayane heard Nakama say in a worried voice. Ayane looked at Pin who practically fell asleep in the classroom and she snarled. She was gonna make a sound of nails scratching on the chalkboard when suddenly she heard Nakama scream, "Quiet!"

Everyone became silent and stared at Nakama who breathed heavily. She didn't flush red when people stared at her, even Pin was awake. "Why don't we . . . do a maid café and a class play?" She directed with confidence in her voice and not her regular shy voice. Everyone was quiet for a minute before one girl shouted in agreement. A few other voices agreed as Pin nodded as if he was approving that idea. Ayane blinked at Nakama's suddenly explosion and quickly sighed when she saw Nakama blink a few times before turning red. Everyone agreed on her idea, and cheered for Nakama as she blushed harder.

After class, Ayane heard her name being called out as her friends stopped when Ayane turned and saw Nakama run towards her. Nakama stopped and leaned down to rest her hands on her thighs before she stood up straight and greeted Ayane with a big smile. "Na Ni?" Ayane asked with a cold tone, she was surprised herself when she heard it. Nakama must have been hard skulled; she didn't catch it again. "Ano, arigatou gozaimasu!" Nakama suddenly said formally with a little bow. Ayane's lips dropped apart as she saw some students looking at them and some were whispering. "N-Nakama-"

"Please call me by my first name! My name is Nakama Sei" Sei said with begging eyes. Ayane sighed heavily before starting again, "Sei-san, you don't have to formal. We're the same grades so . . . don't be so formal". _'It'll cause misunderstandings if you do_' Ayane thought as Sei smiled. She nodded as she waved away from Ayane. "Ayane-san, thanks again! See you tomorrow!".

"What's with her suddenly?" Chizuru asked as they walked away. Ayane shrugged. Nakama usually didn't speak with anyone, nor did she dare interfere with other girls. Nakama was _OK _looking. She had short dark brown hair that reached her shoulders but lighter than Sawako's and her height was a little shorter than Ayane. She had ocean blue eyes and one strand of hair covered her right eye. She had fair pale skin which made her beauty step into a higher level. Ayane told the others to go first without her, for she had some assignments to do. They waved good-bye and she smiled as she ran towards the classroom.

"Ayane-san" Pin exclaimed surprisingly, "Why are you here?". Ayane tapped the tip of her shoe on the floor as she crossed her arms towards the back. "I don't feel like going home right now" Ayane answered as she walked towards Pin closer. She saw his messy handwriting on a paper and was curious to find out what it said but was frustrated when she couldn't read his lazy handwriting. He usually wrote fair enough to read but right now, even a five year old could write better than his current handwriting. Ayane scowled at him when Pin rested his arms on the paper, covering the handwriting from Ayane's sight. He raised his eyebrow and Ayane groaned. She knew he was asking her what happened, and she dragged a random chair from a desk and sat close enough to him. "I argued with my mom this morning and I don't feel like confronting her right now" Ayane answered while mumbling something which Pin ignored. "What was it about?" Pin asked curiously as Ayane thought back to this morning:

**xxxFlashbackxxx**

"_No! I like my class and you can't do anything about it!" Ayane screamed as her mother slammed a cup in the sink furiously. Ayane winced at the sound and confronting her mom while she was doing the dishes was an obvious mistake. Her mom took out her gloves and slapped them towards the ground and putting her hands on her hips. "What do you mean? Listen to your mother! If your mom says that you are changing classes then you are changing! When did you became so judgmental, Ayane?" Her mom's voice boomed inside the kitchen as the water kept on flowing. "Since when did you become so concerned about me?" Ayane screamed which left her mom speechless. Ayane grabbed her bag and ignored her mom's voice calling out to her and felt tearing flowing towards her eyes. She quickly denied them and thought that she couldn't cry now because crying means you're weak, and being weak is one of the things Ayane despised._

**xxxEndxxx**

Ayane heard Pin's voice and shook out of her deep thoughts and saw a concerned look on his face. Ayane shook her head and smirked. "Don't ever make that face again; makes me wanna puke".

"What 'cha say baka?!"

"What kind of a teacher calls his students 'baka?"

"What kind of a student tells her teacher his look makes her want to puke?"

"A smart girl"

"What?!"

Ayane and Pin stopped arguing and stared at each other for a while before laughing out loud together. Ayane stopped laughing first and smiled at Pin hugging his stomach and laughing nonstop. Ayane grinned as she suddenly stood up, walked over to Pin, leaning down and kissing his cheek which made him silent right away. Ayane noticed what she did and she blushed madly. She didn't know why she did that and cursed her brain for doing something she didn't approve first, which didn't make sense because the brain is the usually one who commands and approves. "Ayane," Pin started but Ayane backed away. "I-I'm sorry" Ayane whispered before grabbing her bag and opening the door. Ayane felt her wrist grabbed by a firm hand and pull her back. She felt his arms around her, giving her a warm welcoming back hug. Ayane stayed like that and ignored the fact that they were in school and students and teachers had a high percent of seeing them together. Ayane dropped her bag and hugged him back by placing her hands on his arms and pulling them down towards her closer. Pin smiled but Ayane didn't see it. They stayed like that for awhile and didn't notice a certain sound of a camera clicking.

Ayane and Pin waited for most of the students and teachers to go home before they ran out of the school together. Ayane grabbed Pin's hand which he responded by staring at her blankly. She smiled and he didn't smile back but she knew he approved her sudden skin ship. She waved their hands back and forth as Pin led Ayane towards her home. They were quiet and enjoyed the warmness their hands shared together in the cold night. She shivered softly and Pin noticed as he took off his coat and dropped it on Ayane. She nodded in thanks and he nodded back. The coat was gently wrapped around her and she admired the loving smell of Pin's coat which was filled with his magnificent smell. Somehow, that smell comforted her. She pouted when they reached her house and Pin laughed softly. He pushed away a strand of hair in her face and his hand stopped on her cheek. Their eyes locked as both of their hearts pounded loudly that they could hear each other's heartbeat. Pin struggled to keep his face from lowering towards hers and touching his lips on Ayane's soft and warm lips. He quickly unwrap his hands from hers which made her stare at him with hurt. He regretted doing it but it was for the best since he didn't want them to go any further, especially since they were in front of her house. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ayane" Pin said and walking off without waiting for Ayane's good-bye.

Ayane sighed as she stressfully dragged herself inside the house. Her mom didn't greet her when she heard the door open, which Ayane expected since they did had a big argument. She walked inside the kitchen and saw her mom making something on the stove and peeked aside. She saw her mom mix rice with vegetables and suspected that dinner was fried rice. "Welcome home" Her mom suddenly said which startled her. "T-Tadaima" Ayane softly whispered. She didn't expect her mom to welcome her home as she watched her mom pour the fried rice on a medium size plate with a small pink flower drawn into it. Her mom placed the plate on the table and walked past her, and she figured the plate was for her. She ran upstairs and quickly changed while dropping her bag on the ground. She saw Pin's coat on the ground and reminded herself to return in the morning or after school since that is safer. She walked downstairs and saw her mom lying down sideways and watching the tv, laughing slightly at something corny that was presented. Ayane smiled softly as she walked towards the kitchen. She took out a spoon and wolf downed fried rice. Her mom must've notice her hungrily chug down her dinner as she pour in a cup of water and pass it to Ayane who was coughing on the food that went down the wrong pipe. "Thanks mom. You're food is so delicious, I couldn't take control the process of chewing and swallowing" She grinned as her mom just stare at her. Ayane ignored her mom's blank comment as she finished the rest of the meal.

"Ayane, whose coat was that?" Her mom asked when Ayane dropped the plate in the sink. Ayane shrugged even though she knew the answer. She lied that it was a classmate's and he was dropping her home since it was late. Her mom nodded and Ayane ran towards her room. She wanted to avoid any other conversation with her mom since it was growing more awkward. She picked up the coat and jumped into her bed. She hugged the coat as she lay down on the bed and snuggled the coat close to her face. She could smell his scent and she giggled softly. She could imagine Pin next to her in bed and blushed at her weird thoughts. She felt something inside the coat and dug in the pockets to find a phone. Ayane laughed as she noticed it was Pin's and was unlocked. She smirked; Pin obviously never was obnoxious about protection on his phone. She searched on his phone and she felt like a creep but she drained that thought away quickly. She found his home phone number and grabbed her phone.

She waited for a while before Pin answered,

"Moshi Mosh?"

"Did someone lose a cellphone?"

"Excuse me?"

Ayane laughed silently and continued in a deep voice,

"I found a black phone inside a luxurious coat Mr. Arai"

"Ayane"

She laughed without hiding it when Pin called out her name.

"You have my phone?"

"Yeah. You left your phone inside your coat, Baka"

"Oh thank God. I was beginning to feel anxious about it- hey don't call me baka, baka!"

Ayane rolled her eyes.

"I'll give it to you early in the morning unless, you want to wait until late at night?" Ayane said while grinning. She heard Pin's grinning out loud on the phone.

"Give it to me early in the morning if you don't mind. I have a meeting tomorrow and the teacher will probably contact me on phone."

"Okay, sensei" Ayane replied with a high pitched voice. She heard his laugh and she smiled. She noticed now how much she loved hearing his laugh.

"Go to sleep, Ayane. It's getting late. Don't do anything to my phone, OK?"

Ayane rolled her eyes. '_I'm definitely doing something to his phone.'_ Ayane sighed and nodded even though they were on the phone. She hung up and dialed her phone number on his phone. She hung up on her phone when she received the call and smirked. She saved his phone number on her phone and she saved hers on Pin's phone saving her name as '_Dare devil'_.

She smiled as she lay down on her bed after cleaning up. She was excited to go to school tomorrow for the first time and closed her eyes with the smile still planted on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Please ignore my mistakes (grammar and etc) I looked over it but then I clicked log out without saving it (I approve you saying I'm a baka right now) and now I feel lazy so yeah.<strong>

**Guys I hope you don't mind the characters to be OOC because I'm trying to keep them 'in character' but sometimes it's hard since I'm not the author of Kimi ni Todoke. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Not much to say here**

* * *

><p>Ayane woke up this morning with a huge smile, which rarely happens. Even she didn't know why she was so happy but she never took suspicion of it. She jumped out of bed and hitting the shower before drying her hair and combing it lazily before running out the door towards the kitchen.<br>Ayane startled her mom who was making pancakes for her in the morning. Her mouth hung down slightly when she saw her mom staring back at her with the same expression. She never was a morning person and never really prepared breakfast for her daughter since her lazy habits took over her. "Good morning" Ayane whispered with a soft smile. She never got to say that to her mom for . . . what, like seven years? Her mom took care of her since fourth grade but stopped suddenly for no reason . . . actually, Ayane didn't even know if she had a reason. Her mom was mysterious and never opened up easily, even to her. Her mom nodded as she paid her attention back to the pancakes. Ayane leaned against the door frame and was startled to hear her mom gently telling her to sit down and wait. Ayane just nodded slowly even though she couldn't see her gesture. She sat down and rested her head on her hand while staring at her mom's back. She had a red apron on and Ayane smiled thinking back to when her mom always woke up earlier than her and prepared breakfast before Ayane could race down.

**Flashbackxxxx  
><strong>_"Mommy!" seven year old Ayane raced down the stairs and nearly tripped while trying to jump down the last four stairs. "Ayane!" She heard her mom's concerned voice from the kitchen. Ayane ran towards the kitchen and saw her mom's raised eyebrow and worried face. "How many times do I have to tell you? Princesses walk elegantly down the stairs; not hogging or running down the stairs" She heard her mom say as she placed scrambled eggs on the kitchen table. Ayane rubbed her tiny hands together which caused friction as she grinned towards her mom. "Maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore!" Ayane exclaimed as she hopped on her chair and reached for her fork and plate. Her mom raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Then what does ex-princess Ayane want to be?" Her mom asked with a smirk and a humorous tone played along. Ayane grinned back as she picks up a large piece of egg and chewed on it. "A modwel" Ayane said while chunks of food flew down on the table. Her mom rolled her eyes. "You do know Ayane, models walk elegantly and eat properly with good manners" Her mom answered as she cleaned the mess and smiled at Ayane's pouting. "Maybe I want to be a __**different**__ model!" Ayane exclaimed while chugging down the orange juice. Her mom raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" She asked in a questioning voice. Ayane nodded. "Instead of skinny, like a stick, I will be chubby! Instead of a glowing white cleam face, I'll get meself some acne and tan my skin! Also, I'll wear no makeup to prove that natural faces look pretty as well!" Ayane exclaimed as she smiled when she heard her mom laugh. "Ok, Miss Ayane, the 'different' model. It's time for school" She exclaimed excitedly and Ayane frowned. "How can you be so cheerful in the morning? Mothers . . . I never get them" Her mom chuckled when she heard her daughter's complaint. She kissed Ayane's cheek and Ayane started rubbing it off her cheek. "Ew!" she exclaimed while giggled, her mom ruffled her hair. "I'll always wake up EXTRA early for my little model" She said softly, causing Ayane to smile and peck her mother's cheek. "I'll get going then! Little model off to school!" She yelled before grabbing her bag and running out the door. _  
><strong>Endxxxx<strong>

Ayane smiled sadly as she came back to reality. Her mom never kept her promise, or rather comment, about how she'll wake up early to make her some breakfast. Ayane always became depressed when she thought of those sweet little times when she chatted with her mom freely and off to school with a little peck. She saw her mom place a plate on the table and stared at her emotionlessly. She nodded in thanks and her mom frowned back. Ayane ate quietly as her mom sat on the chair across from her and examined Ayane closely while she ate like she was investigating a criminal. She looked at the time and her eyes widen as she stood up quickly, making her mom jump a little. "I gotta go, I'm late" Ayane exclaimed while grabbing her bag and heading out the door.

"Ayane! Where are you going? You still have like two hours left before school starts!"

Ayane stopped and glanced over her shoulders to see a suspicious mom glaring back. "I uh- have homework? Big project actually, If I don't finish it, no points for me. Which causes a problem, really" Ayane ended her lie with an awkward laugh which wasn't convincing at all. Her mom eyed her and relaxed a little. She knew it was a lie and Ayane never lied to her before but she gave in and sighed as she walked over to Ayane and tucked in a pile of hair behind her ear. She strokes her daughter's cheek and pecked it quickly as Ayane stared at her with big eyes. She smiled and Ayane finally blinked. "Have a great day, my little model" Ayane felt a smile creep on her face when she heard her mom's statement. She didn't reply because she knew she didn't have to; her mom already gave permission to her to leave.

She ran up the stairs and was glad a few students were only at the school _this early._ It was now seven o'clock and school started at eight-forty with an hour and a half for her to spend time with Pin. Wait . . . what? Did she really just think that? She really _fell _in love with him now, huh?  
>She smirked when she realized she answered her own question. She opened the class door and her happy face disappeared when she saw another girl, or rather, woman sit next to Pin. Her brunette hair fell down hallway down her back and she had beautiful but cold looking pair of green eyes. Her skin was fair and had tons of make-up smacked on her face. She giggled at something Pin just whispered into her ear and that made Ayane furious and her heart drop down to her stomach. "Pin?" Ayane said without hesitation as he raised his head and smiled at Ayane. Her arms were crossed against her chest and she showed a straight face. The woman next to Pin raised an eyebrow at her and then smirked. "What are you doing here? You have like," Pin looked at the clock and continued, "What- more than one hour for sleeping?" He ended while holding a suspicious face, "Something happen?" Ayane frowned at Pin's dense attitude. She leaned against the door and raised one eyebrow at him. "Someone lost his words about <em>someone <em>returning his phone back" Ayane said, her words full of sarcasm. Pin, who is as dense as a toad, caught her sarcasm and was impressed. "Sorry, I forgot. I had some company- friend, who was kind enough to entertain me for a while" Pin said while glancing next to the brunette beauty. Ayane had to admit she was pretty. She wondered if that'll change if she wipes out that heavy make-up, but who knows?

Ayane felt a wave of jealousy rush through her when she noticed him staring at the woman passionately. Her heart ached and she knew she didn't have a chance against _her._ "Ayane, my phone" she saw Pin's eyes on her and his hand extended forward. She sighed as she walked over to him, digging through her backpack for his phone. She dropped it on his palm which he barely caught and glared at her. "Is this is broken, you take custody" Pin warned her as Ayane mimicked what he said but in an annoying low voice that was possibly trying to be Pin's voice. He flipped open his phone and clicked buttons while squinting to see the screen, Ayane smirked. "You need glasses, old man". Pin gave her a death glare and she smirked. He shoved it in his pocket and stood up. "I gotta go for a meeting" Ayane pouted when she heard that. He wasn't gonna even say thank you? Just leave like she's his personal maid?  
>She blushed at the last question that was popped into her mind, which she ignored. She crossed her arms against her chest again and saw the woman stand up too. "What? Wait, you're going <em>together?<em> "The last word squeaked out of her mouth which she reacted by slapping her hand over her mouth. Pin laughed and nodded, "She's the new nurse in this school" Pin explained as he met contact with the woman again. She smiled and bowed slightly towards Ayane which she raised her eyes at. "Nice to meet you, Ayane-san. I'm Yui Nakuma and you shall call me Ms. Nakuma" Nakuma said with a bright smile. Ayane snorted. "Nice to meet you _Nakuma_" Ayane said sarcastically and shook Nakuma's hand when it was in front of her. Nakuma just nodded and walked out with Pin. "Ah- Ayane if you don't mind, open all the windows and turn on the lights. Make sure to write 'Put your homework on the teacher's desk' on the board. I'm depending on you Ayane" He said with a bright smile before his head disappeared and the door was shut lightly. Ayane stood in silence and listened to the laughter of the teachers and the light footsteps disappear. She wanted to cry; dig a hole and lie down there until her real death caught up with her. She felt a tear escape her eyes and she sniffled. She didn't know when she fell in love with Pin, but she knew she was denying it all along. She loved him; he didn't. She cared for him more than a teacher; he cared for her like the rest of the students. It left a big gape in her heart when she realized it. She wanted to make Pin laugh like that like Ms. Nakuma did. "Idiot" She said scolding herself. "Why would a teacher fall in love with a student in the first place?" She sighed when she didn't know the answer herself. She couldn't believe how emotional she was becoming when she just saw Pin laughing with Nakuma. He didn't held her hand or met contact with her lips, he just simply _laughed. _'_Was I always this sensitive?' _She asked herself as she sat down on the floor and banged her head on the desk near her. "Stupid emotional freak"

"Is someone in their 'red light week'?" She heard someone say as she lifted her head and banged her head back on the desk when she saw who it was. "Careful not to crack open your head" She heard him comment again as she mumbled under her breathe. She saw someone in front of her and saw Kento smiling down at her softly. She stared back and for a moment she was lost into those brown eyes. He offered a hand but she slapped it away and got up herself. "You truly must be on your 'red light week'" He mumbled as she gave him a mean stare. "I am NOT on my period and try to be a grown up and say the actual word instead of some stupid nickname for it" Ayane yelled back as Kento grinned. "Sorry, most girls were sensitive about it. Guess it doesn't work on you" He said while grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the classroom.

"Where are we going? Kento!"She screamed but he ignored her. He kept dragging her with his hand tightly gripping her wrist. They climbed up the stairs into the school rooftop and he banged open the door. She frowned when he pulled her in and locked the door, releasing her wrist and stretching his arms up in the air. "You're not here to rape me are you?" Ayane asked in a serious tone. Kento stared at her with his arms still high up in the air and an awkward silence filled the air. He burst out laughing and Ayane blinked several times as she saw him hugging his stomach and laughing his ass off. "Sorry to burst your bubble, I came here since you seemed stress" He said after he was done laughing but he **clearly** wasn't since he tried to hide his laughs. Ayane rolled her eyes as she walked away from Kento and rested her arms on the railing. Kento followed after her and she sighed when she saw students starting to come in. "Thanks" she whispered out as she exhaled loudly causing Kento to stare at her with popped out eyes. "I needed this" This added as she turned around and leaned her back on the railing as Kento did the same. He grinned and answered, "Anything for you".  
>"We should probably head out to class now" Ayane said while pushing herself off the railing. Kento didn't answer, nor move, so she shook her head and started to walk out the door when she suddenly felt his hand back on her wrist. She was gonna yell at him but when she turned around and saw his soft eyes, her words were lost into space. "Ayane, I- can I ask you . . . . something?" he asked while rubbing the back of his neck and his voice squeaking a little. Ayane raised one eyebrow and crossed her arms which caused his hand to fall off her wrist. Kento cleared his throat and stared at her with serious eyes. "Answer me truthfully" He stated with pleading eyes and she just nod, her face still suspicious and her arms crossed. "Go out with me"<p>

"Wheres Ayane?" Pin asked as he looked around the classroom. The windows were shut and the lights were still off which Pin suspiciously took. He took a look behind him and found the board not even touched, and this time he frowned. Someone raised their hand but spoke before Pin gave him approval, "Why are you asking?". Pin frowned and scanned the room one last time. "I asked her to do something- for a task. Apparently, unlike her, she didn't finish it." He said while exhaling softly and shaking his head. He opened his attendance book and called out names to the class.  
>After the lunch bell rang, Ayane finally appeared at the class. Chizuru and Sawako called out her name and ran towards her giving her big hugs. "Where have you been? I thought you were kidnapped and killed- or possibly raped!" Chizuru said as she cried her eyes out. Sawako kept hugging her and for the first time, Ayane felt uncomfortable. "Sorry . . . I had some thinking to do" She answered softly as she broke the hug and walked over to her desk. She met eye contact with Pin and he held a pissed off face. Her face stayed neutral and Pin's eyebrow twitched. "Ayane! Come to the teacher's room with me!" He said while slapping his hand on the desk and flaring out his nose and stomping out the room. Ayane sighed and rolled her eyes. She motioned her friends to go out for lunch first as she took out her bento and followed out to catch up with Pin.<p>

They stood outside the teacher's room and Ayane leaned on the wall with her arms hugging her stomach as Pin's arms were folded at the back of his neck. They stood quiet for a while and that led Ayane to think about what had happened.

_Ayane stared at Kento with disbelieved eyes. Kento waited for her answer with his serious eyes still active as she broke contact with him and stared down at the floor.  
>"Say it again" She suddenly said after the long period of silence. Kento raised his eyebrows and asked again, "Go out with me?"<br>"No."_

"_What?!"_

"_Not if you ask me in that way" She said while smirking, her arms crossed. _

_Kento started rubbing the back of his neck, "Then how?" He whined. Ayane rolled her eyes but her eyes softened and she swallowed slowly before meeting contact with him again._

"_Give me some time"_

"Ayane" Pin said, snapping her out of her flashback. She cleared her throat and mumbled a sorry. He raised his eyes at her and asked, "Everything ok?"  
>"Fine" She answered coldly. She didn't mean it to sound that cold but she didn't regret it either. Pin sighed as she scratched his head. "So, why weren't you in class today? You didn't do the simple tasks I asked you either" Pin started out again as Ayane stared down at the floor. She didn't answer him for a while and Pin didn't seem to mind waiting for her answer.<br>"What would you do . . . if I dated Kento?" She asked suddenly as Pin's eyes widen in shock. His mouth was parted slightly and Ayane saw his reaction when she tilted her head back to see his face. Pin blinked a few time before folding his arms again and staring at her with confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked and Ayane dropped her head again.

"You don't care?"

"Why would I care?!" Pin asked while slapping his hand on her back which startled her. She looked up and caught his stupid grin. Her mouth felt dry as his words echoed through her mind. _Why would I care?!_

"I don't know" She whispered as she dropped her head again. She felt something place under her chin and push it upwards, meeting his gaze again. His eyes were soft and had a hint of sadness in them, but Ayane convinced herself that it was just her imagination. "Date him if you want. I don't know why you're asking me but it doesn't really matter. Follow your heart, Ayane. Don't listen to your mind for once because I know, you've listened to your brain more than your heart" Pin said with another stupid grin. "I know you always listen to your stupid brain of yours" He continued while ruffling her hair. Ayane frowned and slapped him across the face. He flinched and rubbed his cheek with a mean glare. "I was TRYING to help you with advice and this is my reward?" Pin whined as Ayane moved her head away from him with an 'hmph'. "Thanks for nothing" She yelled as she walked towards the classroom again. Pin still rubbed his cheek and leaned his back against the wall.  
>It was the right decision right?<br>He couldn't let him fall in love with his own classmate. He knew he was, and his brain was sending his a dangerous warning sign. If Ayane slowly falls in love with Kento, his feelings will disappear too, right?  
>He didn't even know if Ayane had the same feelings as he does. He ran his hand down his face and groaned. "You did good Pin," He tried to convince himself. "You gave her advices, which she <strong>kindly <strong>rejected, but other than that you did well" He whispered to himself. He groaned again.  
>But why did he felt pain throbbing his heart?<p>

Ayane waited in her seat after school. She promised Kento she would and she was surprised to see Pin walk in the classroom. Their eyes met for a few minutes but Pin broke contact which made Ayane depressed a little but she kept her eye sight to her phone, pretending as if she was replying to a message. Pin gathered his books and grabbed his bag as he walked out of a door, with a little difficulty opening the door, and banging the door shut when he was out. Ayane huffed when Pin didn't say a word and retreated the situation immediately. She was disappointed and jumped at a sound that sounded like a new text message arrived. She looked down at her phone but didn't see anything showing, so she walked out of her seat and searched for something near her that could''ve possibly made that sound. She spotted his phone on the teacher's desk and saw the LED on the phone read **new message **and she smirked. She flipped it open and frowns when she saw who it was from.

**Arai-sensei, are you free right now? I would love to spend time with you more! Besides, we've been disturbed by that girl this morning. Meet me at the infirmary after school? –love, nurse Yui-**

Ayane stuck out her tongue in disgust when she read the 'love' that was next to Nakuma's name. She frowned and threw the phone back to the desk and blurted out, "I'm sorry I interrupted your mushy-gushy time" She added sarcastically as she started stomping back to her desk. She stopped her tracks and smiled viciously. _'light bulb'_ She walked towards Pin's phone again and smirked as she replied to Nakuma's text.  
>"Ayane! Sorry, my teacher called me after school." He rubbed his head as she smiled innocently. He stared at her blankly as she replied, "It's ok" in her regular calm voice. He blinked a few times and blurted out an "Eh?". She stared back at him and he smiled softly. "You're not mad?" She kicked him playfully and he smirked. "Never. Now, answer to your question?" She said while fidgeting with her fingers as she stood up from her seat. "Let's give it a try"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So many people might hate me right now, but don't worry; this story is gonna turn out into a AyanexPin :)<br>So put away those knives and guns /*bullet nearly hits head*/ please?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey buds!**

**It's been a year since I talked to you, eh? 2015 woop woop(?)**

**I decided to continue this story due to the complaints of my best friend and the favors from the followers.**

**I guess i'll try to do my best.**

**Forgive me if I'm a little off the story.. it's been a while since I continued**

**WARNING: OOC**

**-jdhfkjdhfkjdhf-**

* * *

><p>Ayane walked awkwardly besides Kento and the astmosphere was heavy. He noticed the heavy bag she was struggling to push over her shoulder so he grabbed it while touching her hand. Kento winced when the bag landed on his foot and Ayane swiftly apologized.<p>

"Baka! Why did you do that?" Ayane scolded as Kento rubbed his foot.

"Sorry.. It just looked heavy and I wanted to help" Kento said with a nervous laugh. Ayane's frown softened and she pulled him up. His hand was rough on hers and it was larger than hers so it made her shiver. '_His hand is so warm'_.

"Here" Ayane said with a blush as she slowly handed him her bag. "If you wanna help that much, t-then I guess it can't be helped." Ayane said with a sigh and Kento took it with a big smile.

"Thanks! I'll be careful with it!" He said as he grabbed her hand and led her towards the way to her home.

_'Baka... ain't I suppose to thank you?_'

##########

Pin grabbed his phone and checked around the classroom before groaning loudly. "Those students who were suppose to clean up the classroom today... see if I'll let you go on that" He mumbled as he locked the classroom door and walked towards the classroom. He saw Ms. Yui along the way to the teacher's room and she stopped him.

"Arai-sensei... I'm sorry if I did something wrong" Ms. Yui softly and Pin had an imaginary question mark above his head.

"E-Eh?"

"The message? I'm sorry again" Ms. Yui bowed formally before running off to the infirmary.

"Message?" Pin asked himself before pulling out his phone and checking his mail. His eyes widen when a new mail was already read by someone. It couldn't have been him since he never knew he had a new message. He opened the message up and read the reply 'he' gave to Ms. Yui and his eyes almost budged out of his socket.

**Ms. Yui,  
><strong>**please do me a favor and go fu*k yourself.  
>-Love Pin-<strong>

**P.S. lay off the makeup.**

##########

"Thanks... Miura-kun" Ayane said as she reached for her bag. Kento pulled it upwards so she couldn't reach it. Ayane had a stress mark on her head as she tried to jump and reach for her bag.

"Three things: One, let me carry it into your room. It's heavy. Two, call me Kento. Three, I wanna meet your parents along the way!" Kento said happily as he opened the door without permission and went in.

"E-Eh?!"

"Sorry for the intruding" Kento singsonged as he went towards the kitchen where Ayane's mom was.

"Welcome home Aya-eh?" Her mom said questionably as she saw Kento in front of her and not her... feminine daughter.

"W-What the-"

"Hello! I'm Kento Miura; Ayane's new boyfriend" He exclaimed with a formal bow. "Please take care of me".

The room grew quiet as Ayane entered the kitchen in panic. '_No please don't let her take it the wrong way- please' _Ayane silently prayed as she hoarsely called out, "M-Mom it's not w-what you thi-"

"This is unbelievable!" Her mom cried out while the spoon was thrown in the air. The stew kept on boiling but she ignored that.

"Huh?" Ayane asked, confused.

"I never been introduced by Ayane's boyfriends'! Oh it's such a happy day!" Ayane's mom exclaimed as Ayane blushed.

"D-Don't make it seem like I'm a cheater!" Ayane screamed as her mom continued to laugh. She smiled. She never saw her mom openly laugh that much so she automatically felt happy as well.

"Ne, Kento-kun you should stay for dinner" Her mom announced and Ayane's eyes widened and Kento rubbed the back of his head.

"If I'm not a bother-"

"Of course not! Ne, Ayane? Lead him to your room. I'll bring the stew up, my dear" Her mom said with a wink and Ayane groaned. "Come on Kento, let's go to my room before my mom's happiness becomes the death of me".

"Wow this is your room!" Kento exclaimed as he eyed the room with a twinkle in his eye. Ayane laughed, "You make it seem like you never seen a girl's room before" Ayane smirked and Kento laughed.

"Actually, that's true" Kento replied as Ayane jumped. "It is?" She asked stupidly as he laughed again and nodded. "I;ve set a rule for myself to never go inside a girl's room unless it's an emergency" Kento announced proudly and Ayane nodded slowly,

"What? Then why are you in my room?" Ayane asked with a accusing finger pointed to him. He laughed and shruged, "You're mom invited me in". Ayane glared at him playfully before sitting on her bed and Kento followed. "Doesn't mean I allow you in my room" Ayane mumbled and turned her head away from him to hide a smile.

"I already had your permission since you led me to your room"

"Kento"

"Un?"

"Shut up"

#########

"Ms. Yui!" Pin exclaimed as he opened the door to the infirmary with a violent force. Ms. Yui blinked before continuing back on wrapping a band-aid on a student's finger. "Be careful. It's a small cut but you make it seem like it's a big deal" Ms. Yui giggled as she patted the male student's arm and pushed him towards the door. "What's wrong Arai-sensei?" She asked with concern dipping her words.

"I-The message- it's not-" Ms. Yui frowned as she lead Pin towards the bed and sat next to him. "The message? What are you talking about?"

"You know, the last message I- well it wasn't really _me _who sent it- Look, it wasn't me. Ignore that message" Pin begged as he scratched his head furiously. Ms. Yui blinked before laughing hysterically. "I'll get you some water" She said after her laughs musically fill in the room and walk towards the sink. "Oh, and by the way Arai-Sensei I forgive you" she gave him the water and Pin nodded towards her.

"Ah thanks"

"Then who was it?"

Pin spewed the water out of his mouth and coughed violently. The nurse patted his back and her eyes still held the question. "N-No one you specifically know" Pin said after he cleared his throat. To be honest, he really didn't know. A dangerous glow shone in Ms. Yui's eyes before retreating quickly.

"I see"

"Are you going home now? I'll walk you" Pin said as he grabbed the bag that she was going to reach for. "Ah- don't worry! I need to go to the subway station anyways" Ms. Yui said as she tried to retrieve her bag back but Pin lifted the bag high up towards the ceiling.

"Nah, I'll walk you" Pin opened the door and motioned his head towards the exit as Ms. Yui blushed furiously.

########

"Thanks for everything, Mrs. Yano" Kento bowed as Ayane's mom chuckled. "Come again anytime soon" She replied as Ayane dragged him outside.

"You don't need to see me go. It's cold, go inside." Kento said as he lightly pushed her towards the door. Ayane glared and kicked his leg, "It's not that cold! I'm not weak, Baka!" she scolded as Kento rubbed his leg. He smirked and ruffled her hair. She slapped it away and started scolding him again. Kento laughed, "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow". Ayane grinned but that grin vanished when Kento suddenly leaned in. "W-Wait!" Ayane said as she pushed him away with great force that he fell down.

"S-Sorry!" Ayane said as she helped him up quickly. Kento scratched the back of his head before laughing disappointedly, "It's fine. I guess it was too sudden. See you". Ayane saw his retreating back and sighed heavily.

What has she done?

Ayane struggled with her math homework and groaned loudly when she was stuck on a stupid problem. "Stupid x's. They should just stay away from the answers" she mumbled as she grabbed her phone and hopped on her bed. She laid down on her pillow as she ran through her messages. She didn't reply to Kento's messages yet, but she didn't feel like it. She stopped when she spotted her and Pin's conversation. She hesitated before opening it and typing a quick message. She shut her phone and threw it besides her before waiting impatiently for a reply. When her phone buzzed, she quickly grabbed it and sat up.

**Sure when you do want a tutor?**

She smirked.

########

"Ayane-san?" Ayane turned around to see the person she didn't want to see most. "Yes?... Yui-sensei" Ayane asked with a tight smile. Ms. Yui wasn't a teacher but it would be funny to call her 'old lady Yui'. If she dared to try someday.

"Come with me" Ms. Yui said with a fake smile.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so horrible.<strong>

**I said I was going to quit this story but then I continued it and now, I ended it with a cliffhanger. Nice job Lexy (Slow clap)**

**Anyways, I'll try to update soon, ok? Plus I'll try to add more fluff on the next chapter xD with our main characters! Ayapin! Is that what people call them? What's the original one?**

**Until then, Ja Ne!**


	13. Closer: Almost There

**Reply to my friends :)**

**KnT fan- Aww thanks boo!**

**Guest 1- I love this couple too! Unfortunately the mangaka of KnT doesn't support this couple too much. Oh well- we can still love them through the fanfictions right? Yeah, nobody's perfect so forgive my grammar mistakes :) still learning in school (Gaah sucks)**

**Guest 2- here ya go! :***

** I'm so happy to see the warm welcomes :) I'm sorry if I couldn't reply to some of you guys' PMs. I'll try to reply to them all today. I'm flattered to know that some people have been waiting patiently for me xD I love you guys too much, ya'll know that right? P.S sorry if I have some grammar issues**

* * *

><p>"Yes? Ms. Yui?" Ayane asked as they entered the nurse's office. She made her sit down on one of the beds and stared at her heavily.<p>

"Oh nothing. You just seemed a little sick when you entered the school this morning, d_ear". _Ayane heared the thick stressing on the 'dear' and smirked. She was actually feeling fine and happier these days but if she wants a game, then she'll gladly play along.

"Yes. I actually do feel really really sick, sensei. Can you make this made more comfortable? It's too cold for my liking" Ayane said with a sad pout and rubbed her hand on the white cover of the bed. Ms. Yui smiled tightly and gestured Ayane to sit up as she quickly fixed the bed and handed Ayane a heating pack and smiled sympathetically, even though it looked too forced.

"Ayane!" Pin pushed open the door and the two females stared at him blankly. "Are you fine?" He asked, out of breathe and Ayane smirked.

"Still sick. Were you worried?"

"Dammit, you should've asked Ms. Yui to tell me about you being sick" Pin said groaning and sitting on the bed that she lied down on. Ms. Yui frowned; she did enough to play through the game she started with Ayane. That brat made her do everything! He placed his hand on her forehead and Ayane blushed lightly. He caught her blushing and she scolded herself for her actions. "You do look sick, you're face is all red".

Is he serious?

"Idiot!" Ayane screamed as she kicked him off of the bed.

"Uwaaah! What the hell? I was really worried!" Pin blurted as he rubbed his back. Yui helped him up and asked softly if he was fine. He brushed her off and asked for some tea. She immediately rushed to get some hot water and Pin faced Ayane with serious face again. "Still up to the tutor?"

Her answer was cut off with something splashing onto the ground. They turned their head towards Ms. Yui who had her bangs cover her face. Hot tea was spilled towards her lower part of her legs and shoes.

"Ms Yui!" Ayane sighed. Of course that sensei had to ruin the moment.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I can take care of myself" Ms. Yui said as she took off her shoes and found her feet bright red. Pin walked over the fridge and took out a pack of ice. He passed it towards Ms. Yui and she said a soft 'thank you'.

"So Ayane," Pin sat on her bed again and pushed her gently down on the bed again. "Up to it?" He repeated and Ayane smirked.

"She doesn't look too good. She even skipped first period!" Ms. Yui cut in again when she found Ayane's mouth forming an answer. Pin raised an eyebrow.

"She doesn't look too serious. Ayane is strong enough to win over this small cold" He ruffled her hair and Ayane whipped it away. She was blushing again but she was sure Pin would blame the 'cold'.

"Then I wonder why she skipped first period" Ms. Yui mumbled and Ayane glared at her. Ayane opened her mouth to answer but this time Pin cut her off.

"She must've not been feeling it in the morning. Don't worry; I'll make sure she catches up on the lessons she missed today" Pin formed a big thumbs up to the nurse and she sighed, defeated. Ayane sighed angrily, what was with teachers cutting her off this morning?  
>"Anyways, Ayane if you're feeling better come back to class. Glad to see it wasn't too serious. Guess I didn't need to really come check on you" Ayane threw a pillow at him as Pin kept his childish grin. He picked up the pillow and lightly threw it back. Ayane caught it before it could hit her face and raised her head to give him another glare but found him smiling at Ms. Yui. Her insides were boiling; what was this?<p>

"I'll message you about it Ms. Yui. See you" Pin waved at the nurse but completely ignoring Ayane's presence. She huffed and her scowl deepened when she saw Ms. Yui smirking triumphantly at her.

"Ayane!" Kento busted into the room and rushed towards Ayane, grabbed her arms and enveloping her into his arms. "Are you ok? What happened?" He asked frantically as Ms. Yui rolled her eyes.

Ayane fumed and pushed him away, "I'm fine idiot. Just a cold". Kento backed away hesitantly and looked at her face. Strange, she did look completely ok but looks can be deceiving. He kissed her forehead suddenly which lead her to blush deeply. "I-Idiot! Who gave you permission to do that!" She grabbed the pilllow and smacked his arm. He laughed and Ms. Yui grabbed Kento's shirt and pushed him away from Ayane.

"Excuse me student, class is starting in 3 minutes" Ms. Yui said in a fake cheerful voice.

"Ahhh! Right! Anyways, I'll cya after school Ayane!" He ran outside the room and Yui growled.

"You have such an annoying boyfriend. Still, it's cold-hearted of you to cheat on him" she said with a small pout. Ayane glared at her.

"I'm not cheating. It's just a tutor. Honestly, sometimes you're more childish than us, high school students" Ayane mumbled as she wrapped the covers around her body. "Thanks to you, I get to have more sleep today" She felt Ms. Yui's glaring daggers at her but Ayane smirked. As if she's scared of her.

"Ayane, wake up" She felt someone shake her shoulder but she pushed it away. "Hey, school ended. Come on, didn't you want a tutor?". Shit.

"What? School ended? Why didn't you wake me up!" Ayane smacked him before ripping the covers off of her body and grabbing her bag. She smacked her hand on his and pulled him out of the infirmary.

"Don't we have to tell Ms. Yui?" She sent Pin a questioning glance. "She can handle it" Ayane snorted. "So, my house?

"Welcome home Aya-oh" her mom froze when she saw Pin and Ayane mentally cursed herself. '_why didn't I think of this?!'_

"Nice to meet you, again. I'm sorry to intrude but your daughter needs a tutor since she skipped the whole lesson today" Pin explained as she saw her mom's expression change bitterly.

"I was sick! Don't forget that, _sensei_" Ayane dug her heel on his shoe while stressing the last word. Pin yelped and Ayane smirked triumphantly.

"Well, if that's so, please come in"

Pin sat on her bed as he stretched out his arms. Ayane stared, admiring his body features. She felt herself heat up when she thought about his weight on hers and their sweat mingling. She shook her head and pushed Pin out of her bed. "Pervert! You deserve sitting on the ground" Ayane yelled as she replaced Pin with her on the bed and slightly bouncing up and down before settling. Pin glared at her when he was able to sit up correctly, but she saw his narrowed eyes blink and slowly return.

"Ayane... are you blushing?"

**SMACK!**

Pin held an ice pack on his forehead as Ayane struggled on the English worksheet that her class apparently did without any problems. Ayane glanced towards Pin and felt a little guilty when he rubbed the ice pack on his forehead and touched it unconsciously with his hissed in pain and flinched away from his own hand and she sighed. She loudly placed her pencil down and ripped the ice pace from his hand. "Come here" she ordered as she carefully placed the ice pack on his forehead. Pin moved his face closer to hers without fear and Ayane slightly blushed. She carefully rubbed the ice on his forehead and saw him close his eyes and relax. He suddenly flinched when Ayane put some more force on it, and she smiled sheepishly when he frowned at her.

"Baka. That's why you shouldn't have said that" she mumbled as she regain her posture and smacked the ice hard on his forehead once more.

"Ow! Ok, that's it!" Pin reached for the ice pack but Ayane pushed his face away while laughing.

"No! I'll do it you hog! Stay back!" Ayane kept on laughing and gasped when he pounced on her and grabbed the ice pack when they fell down on the ground again. Ayane groaned when her body impacted with the ground. It was worse when someone freakishly heavier than you was on top on you. Yes, Pin sensei was straddling her waist and holding up the ice pack with a stupid grin. After a few long seconds he noticed their position and blushed. Both of them knew they should've pulled their bodies away from each other but neither did. Ayane saw Pin slowly drifting his face towards hers and her heartbeat quickened. She raised her face to slowly meet with his and held her breathe when they were just inches apart. They stopped for a only seconds but it felt like years for her and felt his warm breathe shower her face. Pin moved to fill out the rest of the gape and their lower lip slowly touched-

**BAM!**

Ayane's mother stood at the door when she saw their position and their lips almost touching completely. The fruits that was held on the plate met with the ground and the atmosphere suddenly became thick and met with a dead silence

.

.

.

After a few minutes they were quietly in her room with Ayane completing her worksheet and Pin with a red hand mark on his cheek. Their chairs were on the opposite ends of her desk and Ayane's mom made sure to make it stay that way. The new plate of fruits was placed on the middle and Pin was handed another ice pack. Ayane glanced towards him with the corner of her eyes and saw him rub the ice on his now murdered cheek. "Sorry" she suddenly exclaimed with made Pin look towards her. His expression softened and shook his head.

"It's my fault. Let's... forget about that" her heart dropped at those words but she knew they wouldn't work out.

"Yeah. Let's"

"Well! If you need anything, just wake me up. I'm gonna go take a nap" Pin announced while hopping in her bed.

"You pervert! Get off my bed!" She screamed as she stomped towards him but his hand stopped her.

"If you're sorry, let this be a favor" He smirked and Ayane growled at him. She finally gave up and walked back towards her paper and grabbed her pencil with a heavy mind. She frowned when she saw the next math problem and groaned. "Hey Pin, I don't get this" She stopped when she saw him lightly snoring and his expression relaxed. Her eyes glowered at his expression and she mindlessly stood up and walked towards him. She sat on the bed next to him and watched him slumber deeply. She slowly raised her hand and ran it through his hair. Surprisingly, they were softer than she thought. He moved in his sleep and she alarmingly snatched her hand back, but saw his face scowl when she did. She blinked and carefully placed it back on his head and saw his scowl disappear. She massaged his scalp and ran it through with her other hand. Her eyes stopped on his lips. She remembered how cold but soft they were on her lips- well, bottom lip- and her body longed for it. She glanced towards the door before moving her head towards Pin's. She almost touched his lips with hers, but flinched away when Pin moved in his sleep again. Normally, people would stop trying but Ayane surprisingly wanted to continue and feel his lips on hers again.

Slowly, she returned her face towards him and softly cupped his cheek with her left hand. Their noses touched and again, their bottom lip did as well.

Finally she felt his touch hers fully and her mind was ecstatic. She closed her eyes and admired the feel of his on hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Awkward ending LOL yeah I'm sorry I didn't update faster but ya know- here ya go!<strong>

**Cya next time friends!**


End file.
